Warriors from the Beyond
by SlipknotGhidorah
Summary: Soundwave and his family awaken from their long slumber in the Antarctic during the 1980's. Takes place during Generation One, and finishes before the Transformers movie in 1985.
1. Laserbeak

_Author's note: I do not own Transformers. This takes place during "Fire in the Sky."_

_Time: 1980 A.D._

_Location: Antarctica_

The Decepticons were at the South Pole, excavating for more of the Earth's energy and to utilize it within Energon Cubes. With all of the absorption of the Earth's heat energy, a massive green crystal has formed, which caused an imbalance in the Earth's temperature. Rumble was busy drilling for more access to the gigantic green crystal when he found something frozen in the ice.

"Problems, Rumble? Or is the big bad ice too tough for you?" said Skywarp. Irritated at Skywarp's remark, Rumble gave the ice another tough shove with his pile drivers. The ice broke, which then caused an avalanche and buried the two Decepticons. Rumble poked his head out of the snow, and he found several bodies buried in the snow, as well as something in the ice wall. "What's that?" he said as he took a closer look at them. Skywarp also saw the bodies as well and said "Something frozen in the ice, and it looks as if they were frozen as well." "Why are you standing around like lumps at a smelter, when there's work to do?" said Starscream as he entered the ice cave. "We've found something" said Skywarp as he got to his pedes. "So you did" said Megatron as he entered the ice cave as well.

"Starscream, I want these robots brought in to the laboratory, and I want a better look at what's in the ice" said Megatron. "Yes, lord Megatron. I shall have it, leader" said Starscream. Megatron looked at the robots in the snow and said "These femmes would provide excellent sparklings for us once the war is over. That spacecraft there could be a useful weapon for us to use against the Autobots, if we figure out how to use it. Of course, I don't know what to do with the two birds that they have with them. Maybe as a gift for Soundwave to reprogram as new Cassetticons, or perhaps as a project for Shockwave to work on…yes, that shall do nicely." Some of the ice was thawed out on the other robot, and Megatron approached it and said, "With his size and probable strength, he will make an excellent Decepticon."

Much later, in the lab, the Decepticons were repairing the large robot that they've found in the ice. The other robots that they've found, they've left on berths. The Decepticons couldn't find any real reason to revive them until after the war, so they decided to leave them in stasis lock until they've won the war against the Autobots. "Whatever it is, being on ice kept it fresh," said Thundercracker as he did some repairs on the large robot. Starscream gave the order to use more electricity on the larger robot to activate its memory circuits, and Soundwave obeyed. "Starscream, why are you so concerned about this creature?" asked Megatron. "Because I knew him once" said Starscream "A long time ago on Cybertron." "You knew him?" asked Megatron. Starscream then explained to Megatron on how he lost Skyfire on Earth while exploring, and how he couldn't find him. "Ok, Starscream, you're in charge of him. But, since we have those femme-bots on the other berths, you're not getting one" said Megatron. "What? But why?" asked Starscream. "Because you're in charge of your old friend. Consider that as a relinquishment from getting your own femme" said Megatron. _Ok, Megatron, but once I've defeated you and take over the Decepticons, I'm taking the femme that you claimed as your own_ thought Starscream as the other Decepticons continued to operate on Skyfire.

Much later, Buzzsaw was doing surveillance duty on the other bodies in the lab. His brother Lazerbeak was doing surveillance duty outside the caverns. The bodies didn't seem to be online, or have any indication of life. He could hear Megatron's shouting from deeper in the ice caverns, usually this meant Starscream or the other Decepticons. "Cheep?" he heard a voice say. Buzzsaw focused his optics on the robots below him, and he noticed the red and pink bird beginning to move its wings slightly. He flew down for a closer inspection, and the little bird began to flap its wings. _"Designation?"_ asked Buzzsaw to the little bird. Well, the bird wasn't too small; it was only half the size of Buzzsaw. _"Designation? What does that mean?_" she asked. Buzzsaw made an internal grunt then said _"What is your name?"_ _"My name is Laserbeak"_ she chirped happily. _"Impossible! My brother is Lazerbeak!"_ snarled Buzzsaw.

The one called 'Laserbeak' looked around and said _"Why Mama and Dada sleeping? Why Buzzsaw sleeping? Where's Ravage? Why Pulse sleeping?"_ she chirped happily. _"What do you mean that I'm asleep? I'm wide awake here!"_ shouted Buzzsaw. Laserbeak looked at Buzzsaw and said _"You are not Buzzsaw. Buzzsaw is right there by Mama. You smell like old grease."_ _"I do not smell like grease!"_ shouted Buzzsaw. Laserbeak looked sad and said _"You mean! You shout at me"_ before she began crying.

Soundwave was busy collecting energon cubes when he heard Buzzsaw shout, _"Soundwave, will you please get here? One of the prisoners has woken up, and she's driving me nuts!"_ Soundwave placed a servo to his audio and said "Buzzsaw, not so loud. Will be there momentarily" before he headed for the lab.

When Soundwave got to the lab, he saw Buzzsaw knocked out on the berth, and the little pink and red bird missing. "Buzzsaw, awaken. Query: What has happened to you?" said Soundwave. He checked Buzzsaw's vitals, and his yellow bird was ok, but something had knocked him out. Whatever it was, the culprit pointed to either the pink-and-red bird, or an Autobot.

Laserbeak was flying in the icy halls of the cavern in the Antarctic. That meanie of the other Buzzsaw shouted at her too much, so she flew up to one of the pipes on the ceiling. Buzzsaw fired some lasers at Laserbeak, but they hit the pipe that she was on instead, which caused the pipe to fall on him. That managed to knock out Buzzsaw, so Laserbeak decided to play her favorite game of hide-and-seek. A sudden rumble above her was causing the ice caves to collapse, so she flew faster. She had just managed to make it out of the ice caves before the whole area collapsed. _"Mama? Dada? Buzzsaw? Pulse?"_ said Laserbeak.

The Autobots were busy mourning the loss of Skyfire when they heard a crying noise. "What is it?" asked Spike. "I don't know. It sounds like a sparkling" said Optimus. Spike looked up at Optimus and said "A sparkling? What is a sparkling?" "A sparkling is a baby transformer, Spike. We haven't had sparklings since the war began, so I find it surprising that a sparkling would even be exist, let alone one being on Earth" said Ratchet. "Regardless, we should still check it out. But, be careful everybody. It could be a Decepticon trick" said Optimus.

The Autobots headed for the crying, and they found a little pink-and-red robotic bird sparkling. "Is that Lazerbeak?" asked Spike. "It's weird, ya know. I always thought that Lazerbeak was a mech" said Jazz. "Still, this one looks more like a femme," said Ironhide. "A what?" asked Sparkplug. "A femme, or a female transformer" said Cliffjumper.

Laserbeak was crying that she had lost her entire family, when she heard the snow crunch. She sniveled a little bit, and looked up to find Optimus Prime looking down at her. He knelt down and asked "Hello, little sparkling. My name is Optimus Prime. What is your name?" _"Opti-mus Pwime?"_ she said, before she cawed happily and flew up and clung to his faceplates. Optimus was shocked at the little femme, but she snuggled up against him, unafraid. "Where are your creator and sire, little one?" asked Optimus. Laserbeak pulled back and said _"Mama and Papa were in caves. Caves fell in, and they sleeping."_

The humans and other Autobots watched Optimus walk back to them with Laserbeak snuggling against his neck as she sat on his shoulder. "So, what's going on with the little bird-bot?" asked Cliffjumper. Optimus had a sad look in his optics as he looked from the group, to Laserbeak, to the group again and said "She told me that her parents were in the ice caverns when the collapsed. She's an orphan now." "That's terrible" said Spike. "Great, we now have a sparkling to take care of at the base. Just what I need; noise to go with this planet" said Gears.

Back at the Autobot base, Laserbeak was comfortably adapting to the Autobots. She was a very cheerful little bird. "So, Optimus, what are we going to call her?" asked Spike. "Well, she might be able to remember her name, but it's possible that she doesn't even have one" said Optimus. "So, she might not have a name?" said Spike as he looked at the flying bird as she circled above them. Optimus looked up at Laserbeak, and said "I hope that she doesn't encounter any of the Decepticons when flying. Lazerbeak could tear her in half without a problem." The moment Laserbeak heard her name, she landed down in front of Optimus and said _"You called me?"_ Optimus and Spike looked at her in confusion, as Spike said "What do you mean that 'we called you?'" Laserbeak looked down at Spike and said _"Opti-mus Pwime called me 'Laserbeak.' Laserbeak is what Mama and Papa called me."_ "So…you're a Decepticon?" said Spike nervously. Laserbeak cocked her head, then said _"What is a 'Decepticon?' I don't know what one is?"_

Optimus looked at Laserbeak and said "A Decepticon is a bad robot who likes to hurt others. Decepticons fought against us to control Cybertron, and now they have come to Earth. They have tried to destroy Earth several times, but we Autobots have stopped them. A Decepticon has this symbol" as he punched up the Decepticon symbol on one of Teletraan-1's screen. Laserbeak hopped up on Optimus' shoulder and looked at the screen before she chirped _"Papa has that symbol!"_ Optimus looked at Laserbeak and asked "Is your sire by any chance Soundwave?" _"Me don't know. Me know Papa by 'Papa'"_ said Laserbeak. Optimus then pulled up Soundwave's image on Teletraan-1 and said "Does he happen to look like this?" Laserbeak looked at the image, shook her head, and said _"Papa does not look like that. Papa looks like gigantic flower."_ "Well, at least we know that she's not Soundwave's daughter. But, I'm worried for her and us if her father is a Decepticon" said Spike. "So am I, Spike, so am I" said Optimus.

A few weeks have gone by since Laserbeak thawed out from the artic ice, and she was adapting nicely to the Autobots. During the last few days there, however, there was some seismic activity that was spooking Laserbeak. "Cheep!" she squawked with fright at the next tremor. "If you ask me, Optimus Prime, the Decepticons are the ones behind these shake ups" said Ironhide "You know how that junk punk Rumble likes to make earthquakes." Spike walked near a wall and placed his ear to it and listened. "The tremors are most strongest here, Ironhide" said Spike. "Let me check it out Spike" said Ironhide as a little scanner popped out of his arm "If Decepticons are burrowing behind that rock, my sonar-dar sensors will sniff them out." An image appeared on Ironhide's chassis glass, and he said "No Decepti-creeps, but something weird is in there."

The Autobots were soon digging out what was behind that rocky wall, and they soon found several dinosaur skeletons. "What are they?" asked Sideswipe. Wheeljack walked up to a bone, picked it up, and said "Feels like stone, but they look like the bones of some giant creature." "They're the fossilized bones of dinosaurs" said Spike as he walked up to a skeleton of an Apatosaurus "Animals that ruled Earth millions of years ago." "Hmm…dinosaurs, eh?" said Jazz as he looked at another skeleton "They must have been ugly suckers." _That one looks like Pulse_ thought Laserbeak as she flew inside one of the eye sockets of the extinct creatures and poked out her head.

"I'd sure like to know more about them" said Wheeljack. "As would I" said Optimus "Perhaps Spike would like to continue our dinosaur education."

"This is exciting, Spike. I've never been to a museum" said Hound as he walked in with both Spike and Laserbeak. She looked around, finding everything interesting to look at with her optics. They walked into the dinosaur exhibit, and Spike said "There, why not get some holograms of those babies; the Apatosaurus, then the Triceratops, and finally the Tyrannosaurus Rex." Hound approached the T-Rex and scanned it, saying "That one's a walking fang factory." Laserbeak thought _That one big like Sire._

Much later, back at the Ark, Sam was helping the Autobots build Dinobots. Laserbeak watched the whole thing before she got bored and flew out of the base. She wanted to explore outside a little bit.

A little distance from the Ark, Laserbeak flew down and though _Maybe more dinosaurs under dirt_ before she began scratching the ground. She had managed to dig a deep hole when she heard the Autobots calling out "Laserbeak, where are you? Laserbeak?" She flew out of the hole, and flew towards Sideswipe. "There you are. Where have you been?" he asked. _"I was looking for dinosaurs"_ said Laserbeak. Sideswipe chuckled, then said "Well, Optimus would prefer if you didn't because he didn't like the Dinobots too much. He ordered them to be never used again." Laserbeak looked down sad, then Sideswipe said "Don't worry, Laserbeak. If you want, we can go see some of Hound's scans on Teletraan-1 later of the dinosaurs from the museum." She chirped happily, then she saw both Spike and Hound leave the base. Laserbeak looked confused, then looked at Sideswipe and asked _"Why are Spike and Hound leaving the base?"_ "Well, Spike and Hound are leaving the base to scout for Decepticon activity since the Dinobots have destroyed Teletraan-1, but both Ratchet and Wheeljack are making repairs as we speak." He then took Laserbeak inside the Ark to prevent her from getting into mischief or from getting lost.

It only took a little while for both Hound and Spike to pick up Decepticon activity, and Optimus had given the order for most of the Autobots to head for Niagara Falls (except for Bumblebee; he had to watch over Laserbeak and the Ark.) Later, Bumblebee left, leaving Laserbeak with both Wheeljack and Ratchet. She was watching Ratchet repair Teletraan-1 when she heard Bumblebee drive back. He stopped in front of the three of them and let Spike out. "Bumblebee, I can't interface with Optimus Prime" said Ratchet. Bumblebee transformed and said "He…may already be terminated." "Or, maybe he just can't respond" said Spike "We've just got to try to save him and our friends." "But, we don't have enough Autobots to fight all of those Decepti-rats" said Ratchet. _"If Mama and Papa were here, they would be able to help Autobots"_ chirped Laserbeak. "But we do have something else" said Wheeljack as he hit Teletraan-1's computer counsel. "I've been working on a little research project" he said as he continued "I designed these new memory components to upgrade the Dinobots' brains. They'll make them smarter and easier to control, I hope."

"But Optimus Prime decreed that the Dinobots must never be activated again" protested Bumblebee. "Any better ideas?" suggested Wheeljack. _"We find Mama and Papa, and they'll be able to stop Decepticons"_ chirped Laserbeak. Bumblebee and Wheeljack looked at each other with the same thought; _Somebody really needs to tell Laserbeak that her parents are dead._

Later, inside the cavern, Wheeljack was implanting the new memory components in the Dinobots' brains, saying "We need to do this quickly before the Decepticons get wind of this." _"How can Decepticons get 'wind of this?' Dinobots don't smell"_ chirped Laserbeak.

"Ok guys, cross your transistors, or something" said Spike as the Dinobots got online. "Dinobots, awaken" said Wheeljack "Go save Autobot friends. Save our leader, Optimus Prime. Do you understand?" "Aaaah…save friends? Huh?" said Slag. "Save leader?" said Grimlock. "Nnnnnh…maybe we should" said Sludge. "We do as told…for now" said Grimlock as the Dinobots blasted their way through the rock, then flew off to save the Autobots. Laserbeak widened her little optics as she though _How can Dinobots fly without wings?_

At Niagara Falls, Bumblebee, Spike, and Laserbeak all watched the Dinobots fight and defeat the Decepticons. After the battle, the four of them approached Optimus as Bumblebee said "Ok, Optimus Prime. I admit, we disobeyed your orders." "And whatever punishment that you have in mind, we deserve" said Wheeljack. Spike then said "But face it, Optimus Prime. If they obeyed your orders, you'll all be gonners by now." "Indeed" said Optimus "Sometimes, even the wisest of man and machines can be an error. I have no reprimand for Wheeljack or Bumblebee. But as for the Dinobots…they have proven their value. The Dinobots shall remain among us." Everybody then cheered as the Dinobots transformed and roared. Laserbeak watched them transformed and though _Maybe Mama and Papa can give me Dinobot brothers and sisters._

Time passed, and the Decepticons were on some crazy idea that Megatron had for conquering the universe. "It's puzzling" said Optimus Prime "Why did the Decepticons take those steel beams? Any thoughts, Bumblebee?" "Just one, Prime" said Bumblebee "Spike, launch the satellite." Spike then said "One Sky Spy coming up" as he walked over to Teletraan-1 and launched the Autobots' little satellite to spy on the Decepticons. "If the Decepticons are cooking up something, we'll find out soon enough" said Spike.

The little satellite continued to fly, until it was over the Andes Mountains in Peru. It spotted the Decepticons with a weird weapon of some sorts, before Megatron blasted it out of the sky. Laserbeak squawked in fright from the blast, and she flew and hid beneath one of the computer consoles. "Aw, there goes the Sky Spy" said Spike. "Hm, if the Decepticons have a weapon that powerful, who knows what is its true limit?" said Optimus as he placed a servo beneath his chin. Thousands of miles away, two Autobots were drilling into the ice to search for a fallen friend. Little did they know, they would find something else beneath the ice.

"Keep pounding, Sideswipe" said Wheeljack as Sideswipe drilled through the ice "He'll turn up soon." "He'd better, its cold enough down here to freeze the air around a titanium moose-bot" said Sideswipe. Soon, the ice cracked and the frozen body of Skyfire popped out of a frozen sea. "Bingo" said Wheeljack. "Skyfire" said Sideswipe. Wheeljack then proceeded to melt the ice off of the frozen jet, and then he said "Skyfire, are you warm enough to transform?" "I…I hope so" said the jet, then began melting the ice around his thrusters. Soon, he transformed back into his robot form and said "Thanks, Wheeljack. I just about had it with the deep freeze treatment." "Head back to Autobot headquarters on the double. We've got to pick up Brawn and Windcharger, and then fly to the Andes Mountains" said Wheeljack. Skyfire then transformed and both Wheeljack and Sideswipe boarded him, and they took off.

While the three of them were departing from the Antarctic, a servo broke through the ice, and made a fist as the ice around it began to crack. Skyfire wasn't the only thing that was thawed out from the arctic ice prison. Laserbeak's family was beginning to activate and free themselves from the ice as well.

Skyfire managed to get back to the Autobot base and pick up all of the Autobots (except for the Dinobots) and took them to Peru. "Ok everyone, buckle up for safety. Next stop, Peru" said Skyfire as he took off for Peru. Laserbeak joined along as well (she was with Spike in Bumblebee. _"Peru? What is Peru like?"_ asked Laserbeak to Spike. "Oh, you'll like Peru, Laserbeak" said Spike "It's a beautiful country with lots of mountains and a few pyramids there as well. Plus, there's plenty of sky for you to fly around."

After arriving at Peru and after everybody got out of Skyfire, he said "Prime, if my sensors are in sync, Megatron's heading for a mining town that's just right up the road" as Optimus was patting Skyfire's nose. "Good luck at the Incan temple" said Spike as he waived to Skyfire, as he said "Thanks, I'll take all that I can get" as he took off and flew for the temple. "Autobots, roll" said Optimus as the Autobots followed their leader for the mining town.

The Autobots got closer to a steel-processing plant when they heard a lot of humans scream and run out of the buildings. "I say that Decepticons are in the neighborhood" said Optimus as they passed the running humans. "I sure hope so; me and Windcharger have got a score to settle" said Brawn. "Welcome to the club" said Optimus "Let's get them!"

Outside the safety of Bumblebee's vehicle mode, both Laserbeak and Spike saw lots of fighting between the Autobots and Decepticons. "Help!" screamed a Hispanic girl. "Roll for it, Bumblebee!" called out Spike as the Volkswagen drove faster to rescue her from harm. A steel tower blown up by the Decepticons fell on the same spot where the girl once stood, but Bumblebee drove away just in time. She looked at Spike and said "You have saved my life. I thank you." "Hang on kids, it's not over yet" said Bumblebee as the Decepticon Lazerbeak followed them. Laserbeak turned her head and asked _"Why does that one kind of look like me?"_ "These evil creatures! They are the one who stole the crystal of power!" exclaimed the girl as Bumblebee drove as fast as he could to avoid getting blasted by Decepticon Lazerbeak's lasers.

Bumblebee drove as the Cassetticon followed him, until he drove behind Prowl as he said "Watch the birdie, Lazerbeak" before he blasted Decepticon Lazerbeak out of the sky. Laserbeak looked a little bit frightened as she watched her counterpart fall from the sky as Sam asked the girl "What is the Crystal of Power?" "I will take you to it. By the way, my name's Luisa" she said.

After Bumblebee drove down the road, Lusia told Bumblebee to stop. She got out and showed both Spike and Laserbeak a hole in a stone wall, saying "This secret passageway leads all the way to the Incan temple." They all got in Bumblebee again, and he drove into the hole. Soon, Soundwave arrived at the scene and ejected Ravage. "Ravage: eject. Operation: elimination" said Soundwave as Ravage ran into the hole and ran after Bumblebee and his passengers.

As Bumblebee continued to drive for miles, Spike asked "You sure this leads to the temple?" Lusia said "Yes, I have come this way before." As the four of them continued to go deeper in the temple, Ravage chased after them, hot on their trail.

After passing through a secret door, Spike got out and said "Bumblebee, look. It's Skyfire, and he's hurt." Laserbeak cawed sadly as she got out of the car with Lusia. Bumblebee saw the pillar of energy shooting up from the ground as he approached it with both Laserbeak and Lusia. "Unbelievable, Spike. There's more energy here than in ten Cybertronian Energon smelters" said Bumblebee. "The ancient ones knew many things" said Lusia. Laserbeak looked at her and asked _"Do you suppose that they know how I can get my Mama and Papa back?"_ "Wish one of those ancient guys was here now. This circuitry is way beyond me" said Spike as he did repairs on Skyfire.

A sudden roar got their attention as Spike turned around and trembled. "Just what we need; a visiting Decepticon" said Spike nervously. Laserbeak turned her head around, then flew fast and clung to Ravage, saying _"Ravage, oh Ravage! Big sister! I'd thought that I'd never see you again!"_ chirped Laserbeak happily. Ravage was at lost for words as the red-and-pink bird hugged him tightly, then he growled _"I am not your sister!"_ Laserbeak withdrew herself from hugging Ravage, then said _"Ravage, you a boy? I thought that you were a girl?"_ Ravage roared at Laserbeak _"I don't know who you are, but you're nothing but a big meal to me!" "WAAAAHHHHH! Ravage is being mean and crazy to me!"_ cried Laserbeak. Lusia, Spike, and Bumblebee had to place their hands over their ears as Lusia shouted "I have never heard a bird scream that loud before!" "Well, Laserbeak is just a baby!" shouted back Spike.

"Keep working on Skyfire, Spike! I'll keep Ravage busy if Laserbeak doesn't blow out my audios first!" shouted Bumblebee as he grabbed Ravage by the throat and pulled him away from Laserbeak. This calmed down Laserbeak, then saw the cat fight Bumblebee. This made the femme-bird angry, so she flew and started pecking hard at the cat-bot. _"Ow! Get this crazy bird away from me!"_ roared Ravage as he fought off both Laserbeak and Bumblebee at the same time.

Spike continued to make repairs to Skyfire, and said "I think that I just about got it." "I hope so, because we're getting it" said Bumblebee as Ravage clamped down on his arm, despite Laserbeak pecking at his head. Ravage knocked over Bumblebee with a paw, then tried to bite the bird, but she was too fast. "Skyfire, you're ok!" exclaimed Spike happily as the gigantic jet grabbed Ravage with one servo, saying "Never better!" He then tossed Ravage to the side, as the jaguar ran up the stairs of the temple.

"Come on, guys, there's a battle out there" said Bumblebee. "Then let's get involved" said Skyfire as he transformed then flew up the temple stairway. Laserbeak thought _How can Skyfire fly up stairs? Stairway looks too small for such a big jet._

The two humans, Bumblebee, and Laserbeak got to the top of the stairs as they saw the Decepticons leaving. They also saw a large pillar of flame coming from the temple. "Oh no, now how are the Autobots going to stop the mountain from exploding?" said Lusia in a frightened voice. "I'll get on it" said Wheeljack as he began collecting leftover metal from the Decepticons' plans to build a lid.

Over an hour later, Lusia asked "Do you think that Wheeljack's invention might work? Without the crystal to regulate the energy, the whole mountain might explode." "With Wheeljack's inventions, you can never tell" said Spike in a doubtful voice. "Ok, Skyfire, let's cap this energy gusher" said Wheeljack as both he and Skyfire placed his invention on the pillar of flame. The invention worked, as Skyfire said "Wheeljack, you did it. If I could see you, I'd shake your hand."

"Hey guys, that's our cue!" said Windcharger as he (and all of the other Autobots in vehicle mode) turned on their headlights, illuminating the temple. "Thanks, Auto-buddies. You know, it sure is nice when one of my inventions actually works" said Wheeljack as he shook Skyfire's servo. "Yeah, well, it's not that we had any doubts, Wheeljack" said Spike. "It's that you don't suppose that we could…?" asked Lusia as Bumblebee said "Get a fast ride back to town?" before he transformed into his vehicle mode, and Spike, Lusia, and Laserbeak got inside the car. "We're on our way" said Bumblebee as he closed the door, and the Autobots drove back to town.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, Star Warrior Soundwave had managed to dig himself out of the ice, as well as Berserk, Pulse, and Buzzsaw. Soundwave seemed angry as he looked to the horizon and said "I'll find you, Laserbeak. I'll get those that took you away from us. I refuse to lose another sparkling in this world."

_Author's note 2: To differentiate between Decepticon Laserbeak and Berserk's Laserbeak, I'm calling Decepticon Laserbeak as "Lazerbeak" because I think the G1 Laserbeak was spelled that way. An ongoing gag is that Laserbeak thinks G1 Ravage is her sister, so she constantly bothers him._


	2. The Ultimate Doom

_I do not own Transformers. This takes place during "War of the Dinobots."_

Weeks later, Soundwave was flying towards a city to intercept the Autobots and to discover the Dinobots' weaknesses. Something caught his optic as he looked up and found a dragon-like metallic creature flying above him. The creature appeared to be female in appearance, but before Soundwave can probe its thoughts, it vanished. _Unknown creature spotted. Origin: Unknown. Behavior: Unknown_ thought Soundwave before he landed within an abandoned neighborhood and transformed into his boom box mode and began recording the Autobots' conversation.

"Thanks for letting me tag along, Optimus Prime" said Chip, the handicapped boy genius as he talked with Optimus. "You sighted the meteor, Chip. It's only fair" said Optimus to the boy. "Hey, maybe they will even name it after you. Meteor-Chip-o-roni or something" said Spike Witwicky before a loud rumbling was heard above them. "Ready, it's entering Earth's atmosphere" said Hound. "There, I see it" said Spike as Optimus said "Everyone, take cover!" as the meteor crash-landed.

As the Autobots approached the meteor, a metal dragon appeared on the scene with a seeker femme. The seeker extended some tentacles from her body, and began absorbing energy. "Stay back! We don't know who these creatures are" said Optimus as he carefully approached the femmes. The dragon looked towards Optimus as he said "Hello, my name is Optimus Prime. I mean you no harm. I just want to collect a piece of that fallen meteor so my friend Wheeljack can examine it. We would like to know what types of unknown energies this meteor contains." The dragon looked hard at Optimus, before it swiftly lifted its tail and broke off a chunk for Optimus. It handed the rock to Optimus as it nodded and recoiled its tail. "Thank you" said Optimus as he bowed, and then handed the fragment to Wheeljack. "I can't wait to get to work on this" said Wheeljack as he held the rock fragment.

"Meanwhile, Slag, Grimlock, and Sludge will guard the meteorite against the Decepticons. Under no circumstances are they to attack the dragon or the seeker femme. Autobots, roll out" said Optimus as he and the others transformed and headed towards base.

After about twenty minutes, the seeker and the dragon took off. "So Grandma, how was that energy from the meteorite?" asked Pulse. "It feels…weird. It's causing havoc within my systems" said Berserk as her flight patterns became a little bit unstable. They landed soon, and Berserk rested flat on her back as she rubbed her midsection. She rested on the ground for hours as she rubbed her stomach and groaned. A loud explosion caught their attention, as the femmes looked towards the horizon. "What was that?" groaned Berserk. "I don't know, but whatever it was, I don't think that anything that was near it survived" said Pulse.

Berserk sat up and said "My systems are better now. Whatever was in that meteorite, the energies have subsided. It just took a few hours for my virus to stabilize its energy." "Can you fly now?" asked Pulse. Berserk nodded, as she transformed and Pulse followed her fly across the sky.

Back at the Autobot base, Optimus sat thinking. Whoever those two creatures were, they probably perished if they absorbed that meteorite's energy. He sighed. He wished that he could have known them better on who they were.

"Argh! Watch it, Sparkplug" said Ironhide as the human operated on the Autobot. "What's wrong, the oil too hot?" asked Sparkplug. Laserbeak watched the two from above as she chirped. For the last few weeks, she was very grateful that the Autobots had taken her in, but she still missed her parents dearly. She also missed her siblings a lot (she was very lonely that she had no playmates of her age to play with.)

A loud rumbling shook the base as Ironhide turned his head and said "What the?" He got off the berth, and began monitoring the ground. "What's shaking?" asked Sideswipe as he came in. "Center of the disturbance is over there" said Ironhide as he pointed down the hall. Bumblebee ran down the hallway as Laserbeak followed him. "It's Rumble" said Bumblebee. "Ironhide? Bumblebee? What's going on?" asked Spike as he came in with Sideswipe. "Nothing that a little flare fire can't clear up" said Sideswipe as he aimed at Rumble, but Ravage jumped at him.

"_RAVAGE! BIG SISTER!"_ cawed Laserbeak as she tackled Ravage as she hugged him again. This caused Rumble to stop his pounding and just stare at his sibling being tackled by a Lazerbeak doppelganger. "Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Rumble before he fell to the ground holding his sides and kicking his feet in the air. _"Will somebody please get this crazy bird-bot off of me?"_ shouted Ravage. "I don't know, Ravage. You make a cute couple with that bird" laughed Rumble. "Caw caw" cawed Decepticon Lazerbeak as he grabbed Sparkplug and flew him out of the volcano. "Let me go! Help!" screamed Sparkplug. Laserbeak took notice of this, and she flew off after Sparkplug. "Let's go, Ravage" called Rumble as the cyber-cat followed him out of the base and to Soundwave.

As Decepticon Lazerbeak flew Sparkplug to the Decepticon base, Laserbeak followed them. He flew in with Sparkplug, as the little femme followed. Decepticon Lazerbeak turned his head, and he saw the little femme next to him. _"Who are you?"_ asked Decepticon Lazerbeak. _"My name is Laserbeak"_ cawed the little femme happily. _"No it isn't. My name is Lazerbeak"_ said Decepticon Lazerbeak. _"Then, 'Laserbeak' must be a popular name"_ said the little femme. Decepticon Lazerbeak growled as he waited for the elevator to open up to Megatron. "Let me go, you big-legged beaked puffin" said Sparkplug as Decepticon Laserbeak held on to him. "Lazerbeak, where are your manners? Let our guest take a seat" said Megatron as he kicked a mechanical chair for Decepticon Lazerbeak to drop Sparkplug in. "Guest, huh? A prisoner is more like it" said Sparkplug. _"What's a prisoner?"_ asked Laserbeak as she flew up to Sparkplug.

"Who is responsible for letting this little pest in?" snarled Megatron in a rage. Just then, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker came in, with the first two fighting. "Silence, control yourselves" said Megatron. Sparkplug looked around, and then ran for the controls. "One of these might open a door for out of here" said Sparkplug. A mechanical hand reached for Sparkplug, and pushed him back in the chair as Dr. Arkeville said "Don't go yet. I have something that will interest you" as he held up a tiny microchip. "It had better function, doctor, or you may cease functioning" said Megatron. Laserbeak chirped, and then she plucked the chip out of the doctor's hand and ate it. The doctor looked at Laserbeak in shock, then shouted "You stupid bird! That was my microchip! What do you have to say for yourself?" _"Do you have any more? It was tasty"_ said Laserbeak. "You…you…you" snarled Dr. Arkeville before he reached out with his hands and began strangling Laserbeak. What happened next were what the Decepticons' poor audios couldn't handle as the little bird let off the loudest screech ever.

Far above Earth, Star Warrior Soundwave was searching for Laserbeak as he picked up a loud screech on his sensors. He zeroed in on a general area, but before he could get a fix, the screech ended. _"Contacting Pulse. This is Soundwave. Contacting Pulse. I may have located the general area where Laserbeak may be on Earth"_ communicated Soundwave to his granddaughter. _"Good. Have you found Mom yet?"_ asked Pulse. "_Negative. I haven't located her. I'll focus on finding Laserbeak before I can try to find your mom"_ said Soundwave. _"Ok. Pulse out"_ said Pulse.

Back on Earth, Megatron was instructing Thundercracker to make the final touches on the energy pylons. He had Laserbeak in a cage besides him, with her mouth tied with some wire. She looked around helplessly as the Decepticons were putting their final touches on their plan. _I wish that Mommy and Daddy were here_ thought Laserbeak as she began to cry. She cried for a long time, and didn't even notice that the Autobots had arrived on the scene. Laserbeak only began noticing the battle when Optimus and Megatron were fighting by the pylon where her cage was located. "That's the last one you're activating, Megatron" said Optimus as he struggled to hold down Megatron from pushing the button. "Correct. You'll be activating the last one and will be bringing Cybertron here" said Megatron. "As the Earthlings say, 'Fat chance, Fathead'" said Optimus. Laserbeak couldn't help but giggle at what Optimus called Megatron.

"If you don't, you'll be responsible for Cybertron's destruction" said Megatron. "Destruction? But there are still many inhabitants, friends, on Cybertron" said Optimus. "Then make your choice, Optimus Prime" said Megatron as he pointed to the pylon as Optimus approached it. Laserbeak tried to caw, but the wire held her beak tight. "Agh, very well, Megatron. You win" said Optimus sadly as he pressed the button.

The sky opened up, and Cybertron was approaching the Earth. Winds, earthquakes, tidal waves, and other forms of natural disasters occurred as the Earth shook. Laserbeak widened her optics as she flapped her wings around frantically as she panicked at what was going on. "Argh, this is only the beginning" said Megatron "The sum of Earth's magnificent energy will be mine! I have won" before he began laughing. Optimus then bent low and released Laserbeak from her prison as he held her close to his chassis. She trembled in fright as he asked "Have I saved Cybertron only to destroy the Earth?"

Just outside Earth's atmosphere, Star Warrior Soundwave had picked up the pylons for the Space Bridge Pyramid on his equipment. He zoomed in on a spot, and saw the Decepticons fighting the Autobots, and he saw Laserbeak with Optimus. _"Pulse? I have located Laserbeak. Get Berserk and Buzzsaw ready for battle. I will send the coordinates of where they are"_ said Soundwave through the link.

Optimus approached Ironhide and said sadly "My actions my have cost Earth its future." Laserbeak looked up at the Prime and chirped. He looked down at the little bird and stroked her head, saying "And, I may have caused this little sparkling to grow up in a universe dominated by the Decepticons." "You did what you had to do, Prime. What any of us would have done" said Ironhide.

"Now, there will be no power in the universe to resist me" said Megatron. "Decepticon rule forever" laughed Megatron, before a powerful beam of black energy shot down at him. Megatron scrambled to get out of the way. "Pathetic Autobots. Can't they see that we're invincible" snarled Starscream before several bolts of lightning rained down on him. The mysterious dragon flew down from the skies, and began blasting at the Decepticons, causing them to panic. "Autobots, transform and retreat" commanded Optimus as he and the others transformed and drove away as the area was pelted with lightning and black energy. Laserbeak kept on cawing as she was driven away, flapping her arms as if she was frightened. _"Mama! Papa!"_ she cawed repeatedly. The Autobots' retreat did not go unnoticed as Buzzsaw saw the Autobots escape with Laserbeak. He cawed, then flew after them. He wanted to find his sister.

After the Decepticons have retreated, Star Warrior Soundwave looked around, then said "Where is Laserbeak?" Pulse looked around, then asked "Has anybody seen Buzzsaw?" Both seekers looked at Pulse in shock, then looked around. They couldn't find Laserbeak nor Buzzsaw anywhere. Berserk had tears flowing from her optics as she began crying for her lost sparklings. Soundwave placed a servo on his sparkmate's back and said "Don't worry, Berserk. We'll find them soon." _First Ravage, then Laserbeak, and now Buzzsaw? How many more sparklings must I lose? I'm the worst sire in the universe_ thought Soundwave to himself.

"Ironhide, where are you?" asked Optimus as Laserbeak was resting on his seats with her head under her wing. She was quietly mourning for being separated from her parents. "Right on your caboose, Prime, but I can't even see your taillights" said Ironhide. "I can't even see the road. I'm going to reverse the polarity of my windshield to repel all rain and hail molecules" said Optimus. "Roger, I'll hang back" said Ironhide. "Everything is cool with me, Ironhide, long as I have my magnet beams locked on your bumper, I can just lay back and leave the driving to you" said Jazz. "Polarity switch on. Ah, much better" said Optimus. Laserbeak pulled her head out from under her wing and looked outside. _"It still looks scary out there"_ said Laserbeak. "Don't worry, Laserbeak. We'll be at the base before you know it" said Optimus.

Overhead, Buzzsaw was flying and saw a yellow car stop. A human climbed out, and a wheel just seemed to jump out at him. Buzzsaw hovered above them, and saw the human change the tire as he was talking to the car. The car seemed to jack itself up as the human switched the tires. _Autobot located_ thought Buzzsaw as he flew down and landed next to the human. "Spike, look out! It's Buzzsaw!" yelled Bumblebee as Spike turned his head, and saw a bird that was a little bit larger than Laserbeak. Unlike Laserbeak, this one seemed cold and cruel. Its little optics seemed to cut into Spike's soul as it asked _"Where is Laserbeak?"_ Before Spike could answer, the ground began to rumble. "Hey, what's happening? What's that noise?" asked Spike. "Earthquake" exclaimed Bumblebee as the earth began to break apart.

"Roll for it" called out Spike. "No, I'll fall in" said Bumblebee as his tires were what were keeping him from falling into the earth. "Can you transform?" called out Spike. Bumblebee transformed, but the crack grew wider as he held on for dear life on the ledge. Spike tried to jump, but Buzzsaw gripped his shoulders. "Hey, let me go!" shouted Spike. Bumblebee then looked up and said "Uh-oh! Looks like that we've got more company" as Decepticon Lazerbeak flew above them. Buzzsaw looked up, then let go of Spike as he flew towards his sister's counterpart. _"Laserbeak?"_ asked Buzzsaw. The metal condor flew in closer as Buzzsaw squawked _"You're not my sister!"_ Decepticon Lazerbeak then fired at Buzzsaw, as the little golden condor screamed in pain as his wings got burnt. A bright flash of blue light appeared, before some long tentacles reached out and began strangling Decepticon Lazerbeak. The tentacles then tossed the red condor as far as they could, sending the metal bird screeching into the darkness. A pair of tentacles reached down and wrapped around Bumblebee and pulled him up. He saw that the tentacles belonged to a rather attractive femme seeker.

The metal dragon was with her as it jumped across the crack in the earth's crust, picked up Spike, then jumped back to the seeker. Buzzsaw flapped across the crack, then landed in the seeker's arms, cooing _"Mama, mama."_ The seeker smiled at the little bird as she stroked its head, then looked back at Bumblebee and Spike and asked "Have you seen a bird like this one, only that it is pink and red with two pigtails?" "Yes, yes we have. We have seen the little red and pink bird before" said Spike. "Where?" asked the femme.

Before Spike could answer, Bluestreak, Hound, and Windcharger came by, firing at the femmes. The seeker femme looked at Spike and said "This isn't the last time that we will see each other" before the dragon teleported the trio away. Spike and Bumblebee stood there in shock as Windcharger said "Optimus Prime sent us to find Bumblebee when we lost contact with him." "And it looks as if our timing was perfect. Those Decepticons could have offlined you" said Bluestreak. "I don't think so" said Bumblebee "That seeker femme just saved my life." "That female also asked about Laserbeak" said Sam. This shocked the Autobots as Hound asked "Why did she ask you about Lazerbeak? I saw him getting tossed into the wind by some weird metal cables." Spike shook his head, then said "She was asking about _our_ Laserbeak. I have a hypothesis to believe that female is Laserbeak's mother." Windcharger, Hound, and Bluestreak all looked at each other in shock. It seemed as if Laserbeak wasn't an orphan after all.

Back at base, Optimus and the others watched scenes of the Earth being destroyed for having Cybertron so close to it. "We can't just stand by and watch the destruction of this beautiful planet" said Optimus. "But how can we battle the elements?" asked Ratchet. "We can't, but I know who can" said Wheeljack. "Who?" asked Ratchet as Wheeljack pressed a button. "The Dinobots. They can take more punishment than any of us" said Wheeljack. "Perhaps its worth a try" said Optimus. "All right!" said Wheeljack as he pressed another button to activate them. "Look at the monitor. You must stop these disasters" said Optimus. "Uuugh, me Grimlock not care if whole planet falls apart. Makes no difference to me Grimlock" said Grimlock. "With you on it?" asked Wheeljack. "Hmm, haven't thought of that" sad Grimlock "Dinobots, transform" as the Dinobots transformed.

Elsewhere, Spike was sitting, thinking about his father as Laserbeak sat next to him with her head on his lap. She was thinking of her parents, and how the Autobots took her away before she could reunite with them. Optimus walked up to them and asked "What's that, Spike?" "Oh, hi. Just a wrench. It was my dad's. Why are humans working for Megatron? They're supposed to be on our side" said Spike. "It's puzzling" said Optimus "And we can't deal with human beings as we do with Decepticons." _Are all Decepticons bad? Then, is my father bad?_ Thought Laserbeak as a tear fell from her optic. A rumbling shook the base, as Optimus, Spike, and Laserbeak headed to the control room and Optimus said "Report, Wheeljack!" "Amazing. This volcano is becoming active again" said Wheeljack. "Autobots, transform" said Optimus as the Autobots transformed into their vehicular modes and drove out of the base.

Above the volcano, Star Warrior Soundwave watched it erupt, and he saw Laserbeak down there. _Laserbeak_ he thought as he sent a dark pulse of dark matter into the volcano. The eruption subsided, as Soundwave floated down to the ground. He looked around, and saw Laserbeak in the arms of Optimus. The Autobots noticed a Decepticon symbol on him, as they raised their arms and prepared to fire. Laserbeak squawked, as she flew out of Optimus arms and flew towards Soundwave. "Laserbeak, get back here!" shouted Optimus, but it was too late. Laserbeak was in front of the satellite as she was squawking happily at it. "Could it be…?" asked Spike as he drew up the courage to walk to the strange being.

Soundwave watched the human approach him as the Autobots held their fire, but still had their weapons locked on to the satellite. "Hello, are you Laserbeak's mother?" he asked. Soundwave had this annoyed look on his faceplates as he snarled "I'm a mech!" _"He's my daddy!"_ chirped Laserbeak happily. The Autobots just stood there in shock. That thing was Laserbeak's sire? "I hope that the Dinobots only do half as well" said Wheeljack to himself as the other mechs approached Soundwave.

It was a very awkward introduction, since there was a Soundwave in their universe on the Decepticon's side. Soundwave sighed, then said "Call me Soundblaster then." The Autobots got him to the base, but were still cautious of him since he had the Decepticon mark on him. Later, Optimus was talking with Wheeljack, Ironhide, and Soundblaster as he said "I'm not certain, but we must not let the boy find out" as Spike Witwicky walked in. "Find out what?" asked Spike. Optimus looked down and said "Spike, we have information that Sparkplug has been taken to Cybertron." "Dad? On Cybertron?" asked Spike "Optimus Prime, let me take Skyfire. We'll get him back!" "It's too dangerous. I can't let you do that, Spike" said Optimus. Soundblaster looked down at Spike and said "If one of the Autobots can come with me, he can lead me around Cybertron to look for this 'Sparkplug' as I can protect Spike." "No way! You're a good-for-nothing 'Con who will offline the Autobot that goes with you" said Ironhide as he pointed a digit at Soundblaster. Soundblaster sighed, then said "I promise that I mean no harm. If Laserbeak trusts you Autobots, then I trust you as well." "At least Soundblaster here wants to help me save Dad. If we can find Dad, we can learn what hold Megatron has over him, and the other Earth people" said Spike. "Makes sense to me" said Wheeljack "I'll go with Spike." "Me too" said Bumblebee. "You can count me in" said Skyfire. "Please, Optimus Prime" said Spike. "Very well" he said as the Autobots cheered.

Spike, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Brawn, and Trailbreaker all boarded Skyfire, then the gigantic seeker flew off into the sky with Soundblaster following after him in Nighthawk mode. They quickly made it to Cybertron, and the seeker landed and let everybody out. Soundblaster transformed back into robot mode as Spike looked around and said "Wow. It sure is different." "That's funny. To me, it's just home" said Bumblebee. "Well, at least the both of you still have home planets. My home was destroyed a long time ago" said Soundblaster. "I'm sorry to hear that, Soundblaster" said Bumblebee. The three walked around, as Bumblebee noticed a laser. "Spike, that light beam" said Bumblebee, but it was too late. Spike had already fallen into Shockwave's trap, and he slid down into Cybertron's depths. "I'm coming with ya!" called out Bumblebee as he jumped down into the hole. Brawn followed after the two, as Soundblaster scanned its depths.

"Hmm…there must be an entrance to down there" said Soundblaster. Just then, Wheeljack had received a comm link from Brawn. _"Wheeljack, come in. Do you read me, Wheeljack?"_ asked Brawn. "This is Wheeljack, where are you?" asked Wheeljack. _"We're in the Decepticon lab. We found out how the humans are being controlled"_ said Brawn, before the link was cut short. Wheeljack looked at the others and said "It looks like Spike and the others are in trouble." "I found the entrance!" exclaimed Soundblaster as he overrode the lock to the door. Skyfire, Trailbreaker, and Wheeljack raced after Soundblaster as the two hurried to find Spike, Bumblebee, and Brawn. Soundblaster kept on scanning the area, until he detected Bumblebee and Brawn behind a door with several Decepticons.

Skyfire blasted down the door as he stepped in and said "Can anybody join the party, or do we need an invitation" as he, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, and Soundblaster entered the room. "You will not interfere!" shouted Shockwave as he fired his laser at them. Skyfire dodged, then returned fire, hitting Shockwave. "Am I glad to see you" said Spike as he smiled. "We figured that you might be getting lonesome" said Wheeljack as the others fought the Decepticons. "You guys move out after I do a little housecleaning here" said Skyfire as he blasted his gun at the Decepticons. "It's been too long since I last had a good battle myself" said Soundblaster as he returned fire at the Decepticons with his sonic cannon. "Roger" said Wheeljack at he transformed "Jump in Spike." "I'm right behind you" said Trailbreaker.

The Autobots drove out as Shockwave shouted "Stop them!" _Primus, does he remind me of the Predacons when I fought their descendants all those millions of years ago_ thought Soundblaster as he blasted Shockwave. Soundwave then pressed a button as he said "Alert! Alert! Autobots escaping." Soundblaster just stared at Soundwave as he said "You really need to rescan your mode so those buttons can be in a different place." Soundwave just glared at him, before a fistfight broke out between the two. "Observation: this is coming from a Cybertronian who has his robot mode as a flower?" "I am not a flower!" shouted Soundblaster as he gave a good punch to Soundwave in the jaw. Shockwave just stared at Skyfire and said "Just how you Autobots lasted this long, I can never logically process."

A stray shot from Soundblaster opened a large hole in the wall, and Skyfire transformed and flew off. "We'll continue this fight another day" said Soundblaster as he transformed and followed Skyfire.

They soon met up with the other Autobots, and were driving when one of the sentinel machines detected movement and aimed at the Autobots. "Wheeljack, look out!" shouted Spike. The Autobots dodged the laser fire, before a few Cybertronian seekers came after the Autobots. "Uh-oh, trouble upstairs" said Wheeljack as the seekers circled around and tried to fire at them, as Skyfire flew up and said "That's my specialty." Soundblaster said nothing as he continued to follow the Autobots, before a few drones followed them. "More watchdogs on our tail, Wheeljack" said Spike as he saw the cars driving after them. "We've got to lose them! My workshop is just ahead" said Wheeljack as the Autobots drove on. "I'm on it" said Soundblaster as he ejected a few clouds of dark matter to confuse the drones.

The Autobots quickly made it to Wheeljack's lab as Wheeljack said "We've made it!" "Neat layout, Wheeljack" said Trailbreaker. They transformed, and Wheeljack got to the lock as he said "All the comforts of home, if you like living in an auto-robotic factory." _Well, at least it's better than living in the Decepticon barracks. Those lower-class warriors can be so gross_ thought Soundblaster as he followed the Autobots inside the lab. "Wow" said Spike "I bet that you could work miracles here." "I'm going to need to, if I can figure out how the Decepticons control your dad" said Wheeljack. "I, um, found this little knick-knack at Decepticon headquarters. A computer disk with their mind-control program" said Bumblebee. _Seriously, the Decepticons haven't invented flash drives yet? How far behind are the inhabitants of this planet? Come to think of it, I don't even know what year it is on Earth_ thought Soundblaster as Wheeljack began looking at the contents of the disk.

"Mind control, of course; A hypnotic-chip with mind-control properties. Diabolical" said Wheeljack as he looked at the data.

Much later, Wheeljack was filling in Optimus of what was going on Cybertron. "We had a run-in with Shockwave, Prime, and couldn't rescue Sparkplug. But we were able to figure out how the Decepticons controlled the Earth slaves" said Wheeljack. _"That's good news"_ said Optimus _"You have any plan to counter-act their work?"_ "Let's just say that we're on to something that looks like a winner" said Wheeljack. "If it works" said Brawn. "We'll field-test it when we take another crack at rescuing Sparkplug" said Wheeljack.

Back at Shockwave's lab, Spike was running around, searching for his father. It didn't take long for him to run into Shockwave. "We've been expecting you" said Shockwave. He picked up Spike and asked "Where are your Autobot friends?" "Where is my father?" shouted Spike. "Here" said Sparkplug "Tell him what he wants to know, Spike. Be one of us." "Yes, where are the Autobots?" asked Shockwave again. "Well, one of them is right here" said Soundblaster as he dropped down from the ceiling and stared at Shockwave in the faceplates. "So, where are the others?" asked Shockwave. "Right behind you, Shockwave" said Trailbreaker. "And we've brought a present" said Wheeljack. He pressed a button on it, which caused Sparkplug to return to normal. Sparkplug looked around and said "Huh? Where? What am I doing?" He then got one look at Soundblaster and shouted "And what is that thing?"

Shockwave looked at Soundblaster and said "It's a malfunction that likes to make himself look like one of your Earth flowers." "I am not a flower!" shouted Soundblaster "And, you're the one to talk! The last time I saw a chassis that big was when I was with my sparkmate!" "Well, if you really must know, I was a femme at one point, but thanks to an accident from that maniac Wheeljack, I'm a mech!" shouted Shockwave. Soundblaster had this look of horror on his faceplates and said "Ok, that's more information than I needed to know."

Suddenly, Shockwave was hit in the back by Trailbreaker, as the Autobots and humans made their escape. "Seriously, Trailbreaker, you couldn't have hit Shockwave earlier before he described to me that accident?" asked Soundblaster. "After them!" shouted Shockwave as some of his seekers ran after the Autobots. "I'll get the door" said Brawn as he ran through the door. _Has this guy ever heard of security access numbers?_ Wondered Soundblaster as the Autobots continued their escape.

They made it outside as Skyfire flew above them, as lasers fired at them. "Skyfire, things are getting hot down here" said Wheeljack to the gigantic seeker. "Then lets cool them off" said Skyfire as he blasted at the laser gun sentries. He landed, then said "All aboard" as the Autobots got on. He then flew off into the sky, as Soundblaster followed him.

They flew for a while, until they saw the Autobots fighting the Decepticons. Skyfire flew in low to assist in the battle, as Soundblaster followed him. Soundblaster watched the battle, and saw Wheeljack use his new device to release the Earth people from their mind control. When they were far enough, Soundblaster aimed his sonic cannon at the Decepticons. Skywarp and several of the others were hurt badly from the blast. Megatron then transformed into his gun mode and aimed at both Skyfire and Soundblaster. Soundblaster screamed from being hit, as he nose-dived into the Earth. "Owwww…and I thought that I got hit enough during the Beast Wars" said Soundblaster as he transformed from his Nighthawk mode into his robot mode.

He stumbled as he tried to walk in the dense jungle before a rumbling caught his attention. Soundblaster looked up, and saw a massive tidal wave heading towards the island. _Great, I crash-land, and now I have to stop a tidal wave. Seriously, is this planet such a death trap?_ Thought Soundblaster before he transformed back into his Nighthawk mode and flew towards the wave. He unleashed a massive wall of dark energy and sent it towards the wave. The two walls met head-on, canceling each other out.

Exhausted, Soundblaster turned around and headed back towards the island. Thundercracker was busy fighting Ironhide when he saw Soundblaster approach them. "Megatron's left without us with that thing" said Thundercracker before he transformed and fled the scene, followed by the other Decepticons. "We're coming too!" boomed Skywarp as he followed his trine member. Soundblaster landed on the beach roughly as he panted. With all the dark matter and dark energy that he was using lately, it was placing a toll on his systems.

"We've got to get Cybertron out of the Earth's orbit, or it'll create another tidal wave" said Optimus. Spike thought for a moment, and then he said "I have an idea. I know how to knock Cybertron out of its orbit." "But that's impossible. It'll take the equivalent of ten billion astro-liters of energy" said Prowl. "How can you find that much energy around here? I depleted most of mine over the last few hours" said Soundblaster. "The energon cubes on Megatron's starship!" exclaimed Optimus as he aimed at the ship (along with the rest of the Autobots.) They blasted Megatron's ship, which blew up, and sent Cybertron flying back to its original position from whence it came from. The Autobots cheered as Soundblaster was trying to figure out how such an explosion can send Cybertron flying out of its orbit.

"Aw, shucks. I was hoping to try out my boogie board on the next tidal wave" said Bumblebee. "Me too, little buddy. Me too" said Brawn as he placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. Soundblaster sighed, then floated over to Bumblebee and Brawn as he extended his tentacles and said "Listen, I know that you two can't surf on normal Earth waves, but if you want, I can help you water ski."

"Whee, this is fun!" exclaimed Bumblebee as he hung on to Soundblaster's tentacle as Brawn and a few of the others were pulled on the Star Warrior's tentacles as they headed back to base. "Don't get used to it" Soundblaster said as he pulled the Autobots back home.

_Author's note: To explain on why Shockwave has such a large chassis, I chose to make him part female at one point (how can you explain a mech with a chassis that large? Seriously, what were the cartoonists and toy-makers thinking when they made Shockwave a boy and give him a chassis that large?)_


	3. Memory Corruption

_I do not own Transformers. If I did, I'd make sure that Transformers Prime goes well beyond three seasons._

A few days had passed since Cybertron was knocked out of Earth's orbit, and Soundblaster was basking in the sun's rays while in orbit. He was well rested enough to start repairs to the planet's cities, but he knew that he would be unable to fight for several weeks if he used his dark energy to repair Earth's cities. _One of these days, I need to learn how to get my body and mind in sync with my powers_ thought Soundblaster as he began descending towards Earth to start repairs.

Hours later, an energy-depleted Soundblaster flew back to the Autobot base. He walked into the base, gave some of the Autobots on patrol a curt nod, then headed towards his assigned room. It was really more of a storage room with a surveillance camera, since some of the Autobots didn't trust Soundblaster, but he was too exhausted to care. He found his own private little corner behind some of the larger storage crates and transformed into his Nighthawk mode and fell into recharge. Laserbeak was sleeping in the room as well for being a very young femme. Neither of then knew of the crisis that would happen to Earth within the next few hours.

Far above the Decepticons and the Autobots, Buzzsaw flew and watched them. He was looking for signs of his sire and sister, but he didn't find much. He saw the Decepticons leave the Autobots for dead in a gigantic quicksand canyon, and followed them to a large cave. Flying behind them, he perched himself on a gigantic machine and recorded Megatron's speech. "If the information that we received is true, this exponential generator is the source of ultimate power" said Megatron as he placed a servo on Dr. Arkeville's generator within the lab. Megatron pressed a button, and an oval-shaped container with the energy popped up. "Your destiny is to serve me, my potent beauty" said Megatron. Buzzsaw narrowed his optics. He didn't like the way that this silver mech was talking.

"Megatron, it's…it's the Autobots" said Rumble as he came into the lab. Buzzsaw turned his head and was amazed at the little robot. _Mama told me that almost all robots were big. Why this one so small?_ Wondered Buzzsaw. "Impossible! They were doomed!" exclaimed Megatron. "Don't worry, we'll make them regret un-dooming themselves" said Thundercracker as he led the other Decepticons out of the lab. _Un-dooming themselves? Is that even a word?_ Thought Buzzsaw before he followed the other Decepticons out of the lab.

Megatron stepped out and looked around, before he met Optimus' fist from below as he said "Hello again, Megatron" as the silver mech was sent flying. Buzzsaw couldn't help but laugh at the sight, which caught the attention of the other mechs within the area. Megatron glared at the little yellow bird, before he shouted at Soundwave "Soundwave, I thought that you left Buzzsaw at base?" "Affirmative. This mech isn't Buzzsaw" said Soundwave. _"But, I am"_ said the little yellow bird.

Megatron glared at the yellow bird as he grabbed a large rock and snarled "Here, have a ton of fun" as he chucked the rock at the bird. Buzzsaw noticed the projectile, then flew out of the way and perched on a tree. Optimus laughed, then said "Your aim is as bad as ever, Megatron." Megatron got angry, then shot at Optimus as the red and blue mech dodged the blow, and ran inside the cave. Watching the two mechs run into the cave, Buzzsaw thought for a moment, then looked skyward as he sent a message. _"Mama, this is Buzzsaw. Do you read me? Mama?"_

"_Yes, Buzzsaw, I read you. Did you find Laserbeak and your sire?"_

"_No, Mama, but there is a big cave with an energy egg, and this mean mech wants to use it to control this planet."_

"_Um, I didn't understand what you were saying, Buzzsaw, but I'm coming down with your niece Pulse. Berserk out."_

Soon enough, there was a bright light, and Berserk and Pulse were near Buzzsaw. He flew down and perched on Berserk's arm as he pointed to the cave with his wing. Berserk and Pulse headed into the cave, as some of the Autobots and Decepticons watched them. "Hey, Skywarp, do you think that we've got a chance with those femmes?" asked Thundercracker. "Not really, but we could still try to ask them out" replied Skywarp. Thundercracker just looked at Skywarp and asked "Seriously, ask them out? Are you an Autobot or something?"

Inside the cave, Berserk, Pulse, and Buzzsaw saw Megatron looking over a generator with electricity. Berserk began scanning the glass generator, then said "Energy readings at critical mass. Liability to explode is at 99.999987%." Without warning, Berserk extended her tentacles, and began absorbing the energy.

Pulse watched in horror as her grandmother began screaming as the electricity began overloading her systems. The seeker collapsed as Pulse placed a servo on her grandmother's shoulder, but yelped in pain from being zapped. "Pulse, teleport me to the moon. I can unleash the energy there without offlining anybody, or causing massive damage down here" said Berserk in pain. "But, Grandma" said Pulse as Berserk snarled "Pulse, I mean it." With a heavy spark, Pulse warped the three of them to the moon.

Megatron and Optimus just stood on the spot as they watched the two femmes absorb the energy, then teleport out of the secret cave. "Optimus, the next time that I meet those two femmes, I'm making them my sparkmates" said Megatron as Optimus raised an optic brow at the silver warlord. "And, how are you going to get them to agree for them to become your sparkmates?" asked Optimus. "Well, I'm going to turn on my Decepticon charm to get them to fall in love with me" said Megatron as he placed a servo on his chassis as he smiled proudly. Optimus just stood there for a few seconds before he broke down laughing and said "That has got to be the funniest thing that I've ever heard" between laughs. Megatron just glared at the Autobot leader, then punched Optimus in the shoulder hard, then stomped out of the cave.

On the moon, Pulse appeared there with Buzzsaw and Berserk. Berserk looked at Pulse and Buzzsaw and said "Now, leave me. I'll be fine." "But Grandma" said Pulse. "Pulse, listen, if I unleash an EMP while you're here, you'll offline. Warp back to Earth. I'll catch up with you later" said Berserk. Pulse's antlers drooped, as some tears leaked out of her optic as she warped back to Earth with Buzzsaw. Not even two seconds later, Berserk overloaded and unleashed a powerful EMP. Not too far away was Starscream. "What was that?" he said before the blast caught him and sends him spiraling out of control to Earth.

Starscream crash-landed not too far from Dr. Arkeville's laboratory, as he transformed and tried to get a sense of his surroundings. "Welcome home, noble voyager" said Megatron as his shadow fell over Starscream. "Megatron…I thought that you were…I mean that everybody was sure that you were…I, I…" stuttered Starscream as Megatron picked him up and took him back to the Decepticon base. He had a busy schedule ahead of him for torturing Starscream for leaving him for dead.

Back on the Moon, Berserk's systems were rebooting. _"Systems Rebooting: Wait…Error, error. Processor memory corruption. Processor memory corruption. Memory missing. Memory missing…error, error."_ The warnings in Berserk's data systems kept on replaying that vital memories were missing. Disoriented, the seeker tried to get up, but stumbled. She looked towards Earth, and tried to remember something about it, but was unable to. Transforming, she flew back (but in a very jerky manner, as if she was withstanding extreme turbulence.) One of the very few things that Berserk could remember was her name and that she had a sparkmate named Soundwave, a daughter named Ravage, and two twin birds named Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, but that was all that she could remember. She somewhat knew of a fifth family member, but was unable to remember its name, or gender. Her memory files were corrupted, resulting in dementia for the seeker.

Back on Earth, Pulse was with Buzzsaw within the swamps of Bali. Buzzsaw chirped nervously as Pulse said "Don't worry, Uncle Buzzsaw. You'll be safe with me." The femme walked through the swamps (and at times, swam) with Buzzsaw riding on her helm. Hours passed before she swam past some humans in boats. "Aaaaaahhh! Monster!" shouted the men as they began paddling as fast as they could to get away from Pulse. The femme watched them leave, then shook her helm as she resumed swimming through the river.

Pulse heard some screaming as she turned her neck to see some large robotic insects attacking the humans. "Aaaaah! What is happening?" shouted one of the humans. "Welcome to Demon Swamp" said a very large robotic stag beetle before it blasted a boat. Pulse sighed, then swam towards the bugs. "Lets get out of here" said one of the humans as he picked up his friend, then stopped by his other friend, and the three of them rowed out of the swamp.

Pulse got close enough to the bugs, then she lowered her antlers and fired a bolt of energy from them at the insects. The insects screamed in pain before Pulse began stabbing them with her tail. "Aaagghhh, this thing is letting our food escape, escape" said the stag beetle before he tried to attack Pulse, but the femme dodged the blow. Without wasting a second, Pulse swam as fast as she could to get out of Demon Swamp as the bugs kept on firing their attacks at her, but they missed every single time.

"Looks like that I'll have to hop to it" said the grasshopper as he tried to go after Pulse, but her tail smacked him, causing him to hit a tree. "We've got to get out of here and call for help" said one of the men in the canoe as another said "Yes, we can't let those monsters get to the farm." "Farm? There's more food to devour on a farm" said the grasshopper. "Exactly" said the stag beetle "Bombshell, Kickback, transform this snack into energy, energy." "It is done, Shrapnel" said Bombshell as he fired off his laser on his horn, and transformed the food into energy. Pulse had managed to escape the Insecticons as she said to Buzzsaw "We've got to find Grandpa and tell him that we've got problems."

Pulse had managed to make it out of the swamp, and began sending signals for her grandfather to pick up. It was, however, too late to send the signal as the Insecticons landed and began feasting on the crops. Pulse noticed this, then headed down to the fields and said to Buzzsaw "Buzzsaw, I need you to get someplace safe." Buzzsaw nodded, then took off as he looked for a place to hide. Pulse ejected her laser cannon on her back, and began firing at the Insecticons. The farmers saw the battle, then ran and screamed "Run! There are monsters in the field!"

One of them was driving some harvesting machinery as he said "Monsters? What are they talking about?" before he saw them and screamed "Ah! I knew that we should have sprayed the crops!" before he fled. "Take this, you one-optical freak!" shouted Kickback as he kicked Pulse into the machine. Loud jet engines caught their attention as Skyfire landed with several Autobots. "Let's give our visitors a fatal welcome, welcome" said Shrapnel as the Insecticons transformed and began firing at the Autobots. Pulse shook her helm as she stood up, and aimed her laser cannon at the Insecticons. "My Insecto-shells should even the odds" said Bombshell as he blew up the farming machinery that Pulse landed on, and Kickback and Shrapnel used their clone beams to make more Insecticons. Pulse looked around and said to herself "I really wish that Grandpa and Grandma were here right about now, but the odds are just about even for me." She then launched a series of roundhouse kicks, punches, and a few tail slaps at the clones. For the other half of the clones that weren't attacking Pulse, they went to attack the Autobots.

"Destroy them now!" commanded Shrapnel as the clones launched their attack on the Autobots. "I sure hope that Prime got Sparkplug's message to meet us here" said Windcharger as he and the Autobots headed for the taller crops to hide in. "Yeah, he and the other Autobots should be here by now" said Spike as they hid in the tall wheat crops.

Pulse had managed to defeat all of the Insecticons that had attacked her, as she panted she looked around. Loud engine noises caught her attention as she looked up and saw three Decepticons heading for the three original Insecticons. Even though she was far away, she could hear the conversation going on between the six of them. Pulse narrowed her optic in bitterness as her tail twitched. She knew that these Decepticons were up to no good, just like on how Sentinel led some Autobots to destroy the universe from her dimension.

Before the Decepticons could attack, there were more engine rumbles as the rest of the Autobots appeared. There was a short battle between the two, before the Decepticons retreated. Pulse had managed to pick up that they were heading to an oil refinery before she heard some pedesteps coming from behind her. Turning her neck around, she saw Optimus Prime approaching her. "Hello again" said Optimus "I knew that we met before." Pulse nodded, then she asked "I've been told that you have a little red and pink bird that I'm looking for. Is this true?" Optimus nodded, then said "Yes, we have Laserbeak on our team. We thought that she was an orphan when we found her." Pulse shook her head, then said "Laserbeak isn't an orphan. My family has been looking for her for several months now." "Yes, we know. Her sire had informed us that he was looking for his daughter." Pulse's antlers picked up as she heard this, then asked "Is Soundwave with you?" "Well, he goes by the name of Soundblaster now since we fight a Decepticon named Soundwave" said Optimus. "Is he with you?" asked Pulse. Optimus nodded, then said "He is, but he's back on the Ark, our base." "Then, I will join you. My name is Pulse" said the femme.

"There you go, Skyfire. Your transform mechanisms are unfritzed" said Wheeljack as he finished up his repairs on the gigantic seeker. "Thanks. I'll keep an eye on the decepticons from sky side" said Skyfire as he transformed and took off. "Remember Skyfire, we can't help you from the ground, so be careful" said Optimus as he transformed into vehicle mode, and followed Skyfire. All of the other Autobots transformed and followed Skyfire, with Pulse at the end of the pack (her moon-rover mode was pretty slow.) Buzzsaw rode in it as he traveled with the Autobots to the oil refinery.

As the Decepticons were heading to the oil refinery, somebody had already beaten them to it. They landed, and they saw a female seeker running around, bashing her helm against the steel walls of the refinery. "Thundercracker, Soundwave, harvest the energy of this refinery while I talk to our guest" said Megatron. The second that she heard Soundwave's name, Berserk rushed over to Soundwave. The seeker took Soundwave aback as she hopped around him, taking in his scent. "Query: what is your designation?" asked Soundwave. "Soundwave, don't you remember me? I'm Berserk, your sparkmate" said Berserk as she continued hopping around him.

Megatron thought for a moment, then approached the femme and asked "Femme, is there anything useful about yourself?" Berserk stopped her hopping, then thought for a moment, and then said "Yes. I can harvest electrical energy and energon crystals into energon. I can also unleash electro-magnetic pulses to offline enemies, and I also have these" as she extended two energon blades. Megatron looked impressed, as he took Soundwave aside and said to Berserk "Let me talk to Soundwave for a moment, Berserk." "Of course" said Berserk.

Once they were far enough from Berserk, Megatron said to Soundwave "Soundwave, are you actually bonded to that femme?" "Negative. I am not bonded to any femme" said Soundwave. "Then, pretend that you are her sparkmate. She seems like an invaluable femme if she can harvest energy for us" said Megatron. Soundwave looked back at Berserk, and saw her bashing her head into a wall again before she passed out. Soundwave looked back at Megatron and said "Query: Are you out of your processor? She's not my type." Megatron growled, then said in a harsh voice "Just pretend that you're her sparkmate. That is an order!" Soundwave sighed, then said "Yes, Megatron." They headed back to the others, and Soundwave picked up Berserk. She shook her helm, then began licking Soundwave's glass where he kept his cassettes. Soundwave stiffened at the action. He really liked what the femme was doing to him right now.

The Decepticons were harvesting the oil from the refinery, as Rumble looked at Thundercracker and said "Thundercracker, more cubes. Hurry!" Soundwave kept on producing more blank energon cubes as Berserk kept on nuzzling the mech. The third-in-command couldn't help but feel excited with the femme nuzzling him, making it very hard for him to continue making blank cubes.

The Insecticons arrived and landed, as Shrapnel said "You've been busy in our absence, absence." Megatron looked at them and said "Yes, and I'm sure that fighting Autobots has given you an appetite." He pointed to an oil tanker ship and said "Gnaw a hole in the side of that tanker and drink your fill of cool, refreshing oil." Happily, the Insecticons flew to the ship, and began drinking the oil. Berserk watched the Insecticons eat, then looked at Soundwave and said "For bugs, they sure do eat like scraplets." Megatron looked up and said "A visitor. Lets prepare a suitably warm welcome" as he armed his fusion cannon as the other Decepticons geared up for battle. They all fired at Skyfire approaching, and Skyfire returned fire at the Decepticons.

Soon, Megatron heard Autobots approaching and said "More interlopers. Soundwave, activate the Ravage cassette." Soundwave ejected Ravage as the Decepticons prepared for battle. "Lets get them, Autobots" called out Optimus as he and the other transformers transformed. Pulse saw Berserk and said "Grandma?" Berserk, on the other hand, didn't recognize Pulse as she extended her tentacles in battle mode. The Decepticons fired at the Autobots, who ran and hid behind some crates for cover. Behind them, the Insecticons emerged from the sea and transformed and fired at the Autobots.

The Autobots dodged, and they landed in the oily sea from the runoff oil from the tanker. "Exercise extreme caution; we're floating in a potential inferno" said Optimus. Thundercracker approached them and said "Megatron said to give you a warm welcome" as he fired off his flamethrower, which set the sea on fire. The Autobots sank underwater as the surface burned, before they resurfaced in a different area. "The oil tanker" said Optimus "Ironhide, quick! If the flames reach the refinery, the whole place will explode." Ironhide's arms transformed and ejected coolant to suppress the flames.

Berserk watched some storm clouds approach, and then Bombshell launched a missile into the clouds, producing more lightning. Berserk extended her tentacles, and then began harvesting the energy from them. The seeker femme watched the battle as she continued to absorb energy, until the Decepticons lost. The Insecticons saw Megatron lose, then ran towards the energon cubes and began feasting on them. Berserk watched them feast as she hissed as she approached them. "Stay back, femme! We earned this energy!" shouted Bombshell, but Berserk's tentacles electrocuted them all. Pulse watched the Decepticons fly after the Insecticons, with Berserk following them. "Grandma?" said Pulse in shock before she fell over backwards into a dead faint. Buzzsaw watched his mother leave as he cawed _"Mama? Mama, come back! Mama!"_

Back at the Autobot base, Soundblaster yawned after his very long nap. All that usage of dark matter and dark energy had drained his systems to a critical level, and he still felt exhausted. But, a few hours of basking in the sun would cure him of his energy depletion. As he exited his storage room, Laserbeak followed him and perched on his shoulder. The little femme bird nuzzled her helm against Soundblaster's cheek as the mech smirked, then raised a servo to stroke her neck and head. "Don't worry, Laserbeak, we'll be reunited with the rest of our family soon enough" said Soundblaster as he entered the control room of the Ark. He stopped in his tracks as his jaw dropped and his optics widened. "P-Pu-Pulse?" he stammered as he saw his granddaughter. "Grandpa?" said Pulse as the two stared at each other for a few seconds, then ran to each other and embraced each other tightly. They held each other for a long time as they cried tears for the both of them.

After a while, they let go and stared at each other as Soundblaster asked "Where's Berserk? I thought that she was with you." Pulse's antlers drooped as her optic gave a sad look as she sighed, then said "Grandma is with the Decepticons. I saw her, but she didn't recognize me" as the femme explained the situation of Berserk absorbing Dr. Arkeville's energy, then releasing it in space. Soundblaster was silent, then looked down for a moment, then looked back into his granddaughter's optic and said "Your grandmother isn't supposed to absorb that much energy. The last time that she did, she offlined. If she absorbed that much energy, I don't know on how much damage her systems have sustained. We need to find her and get her back if we are to go home."

Elsewhere (to be more specific, at the Decepticon base) Berserk was getting "reacquainted" with the Decepticons. Soundwave had taken Berserk to his room, and he was getting Berserk to "remember" the Cassetticons. Of course, Berserk recognized Ravage, Lazerbeak, and Buzzsaw, but she didn't remember Rumble, Frenzy, or Ratbat. The animal Cassetticons didn't know of what to make of Berserk, but Rumble and Frenzy couldn't help but drool at the sight of Berserk. "Uh, Berse-uh, I mean, Creator, Sound-er, boss, er, Sire, forgot to mention that you would always let us suckle whenever we couldn't get energon for ourselves due to the larger Decepticons bullying us and taking our energon rations for the day" said Rumble. "Uh, yeah" said Frenzy "Today, our rations were taken by Thundercracker and Skywarp, and we're both pretty hungry." Berserk looked at them for a moment, then said "Well, I suppose that I can let the both of you suckle me, but Megatron needs me to fill up some empty energon cubes for him first. Afterwards, I'll let the both of you suckle me for as long as you want."

Soundwave decided to butt in and he said "Need to feed Cassetticons, our offspring, is understandable, but the need for them to suckle them is past. Reason: You weaned them off long ago. Reason to suckle them again: Illogical." "But, bo-er, Sire, we're hungry" said Rumble. Soundwave gave off a sound that sounded like a sigh, then said "Rumble, Frenzy, the both of you can get your energon from energon cubes later. Query: Understand?" Both Rumble and Frenzy groaned in response, then replied "Understand." Berserk then left to fill up those empty energon cubes, and when she left the room, Rumble and Frenzy both looked at Soundwave and said at the exact same time "You do realize that we could have seen her topless!" Soundwave then gave the two little Cassetticons the coldest glare that he could give them, which silenced them up for good.

After Berserk came back from filling up the empty energon cubes, she found herself alone in Soundwave's room with only Soundwave. All of the Cassetticons were elsewhere, and Soundwave wanted to get reacquainted with "his sparkmate." "Berserk, need for you is high. Reason: We've been apart for a long time. Suggestion:" said Soundwave as he patted an empty space on his berth for Berserk to get on. She walked over to him, and snuggled up close to Soundwave. "Reason: I need you. Solution: Cassetticons were sent away for the next few Earth hours." Berserk smiled as she placed a servo on Soundwave's chassis and stroked it.

A few weeks later, Soundblaster was absorbing solar energy outside of the Ark as he thought about his sparkmate. He knew that Berserk was psychotic, but was it possible that she could have developed dementia and forgotten who she was along with her family? _"Base contacting Soundblaster. Base contacting Soundblaster. Do you read us?"_ said Wheeljack over Soundblaster's frequency. "This is Soundblaster. Query: What is the situation?" asked Soundblaster. _"Optimus Prime has been challenged to a Cybertronian Code of Combat here on Earth. It is required that you attend. Wheeljack out"_ said Wheeljack as the line went dead. Soundblaster transformed into his Nighthawk mode and began descending to Earth.

When he got there, he heard Spike say "I'm still not crazy about this combat deal, Optimus. We all know how tricky Megatron can be. I mean, they don't call those creeps 'Decepticons' for nothing." Soundblaster's wings twitched at being called a creep, but he said nothing. "The Code specifies a fair battle, Spike" said Optimus "Under those rules, I'm confident that I can beat Megatron. Besides, if he does not abide by the rules, Teltraan-1 will tell us. The time for the battle approaches. Autobots, transform." "Listen, you guys go. I'll stay here with Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. I think that they're awfully young to watch a battle to the death" said Pulse. "Affirmative. Suggestion: You stay here, and if Teltraan-1 detects Megatron cheating, contact us" said Soundblaster before he transformed and followed the Autobots out of the base.

When they got to the crater where the battle would be held, Optimus said "Transform" and the Autobots transformed back into their robotic states. "Ok, we're here" said Ironhide "Where's the opposition?" Spike looked around, then Chip rolled up and said "That answer your question, Ironhide?" The Decepticons were coming in from the air, and they landed, with Megatron saying "Hail Optimus Prime! And welcome to defeat!" "Defeat Megatron? But our battle has not yet begun" said Optimus. "As soon as our respective armies take their places, we shall correct that oversight" said Megatron.

Soon, all of the transformers took their places, as Optimus said "Remember the law, Megatron. This battle is between you and me. Alone and unaided." The two transformers approached each other, as Optimus said "One to one combat, Megatron." "With the exiled and his army banished to deep space, forever" said Megatron. The two shook on it, then Megatron tossed Optimus as far as he could.

"Hold it!" boomed Soundblaster. All of the transformers and humans looked at Soundblaster as he said "I just received a comm-link from Pulse, and she said that Teltraan-1 has picked up at least twenty different Decepticon power chip rectifiers within Megatron." Optimus and all of the other Autobots just stared at Megatron harshly as Optimus said "She did? Really?" "However, rather than watch a good fight go to waste, I choose to battle Megatron myself" said Soundblaster as he floated down to the arena. Optimus looked at Soundblaster and said "But, you said that he has at least twenty different Decepticon power chip rectifiers within him." "True, but since I don't know what a power chip rectifier is since none of the Cybertronians have one from my dimension, I want to fight Megatron to demonstrate my true powers. I was once a gladiator before I joined the Decepticons from my dimension, so I've been thirsting for a good fight for quite some time" said Soundblaster. Optimus seemed reluctant to agree to Soundblaster's request as Megatron laughed. "Oh please. Do you think that your pretty cyber-flower friend can defeat me?" laughed Megatron. "I am not a flower!" shouted Soundblaster. Optimus sighed, then said "Ok, but if you need any help, us Autobots will lend you a servo." "I thank you for your help, but it is Megatron who will request assistance" said Soundblaster as Optimus exited the arena.

Optimus took his place by the Witwickys as Spike said "Optimus, are you really going to let Soundblaster fight Megatron alone?" Optimus sighed and said "Yes, but us Autobots will help out Soundblaster when he needs help." The battle began, and Megatron charged at Soundblaster. Despite his large wings, Soundblaster managed to dodge the attacks easily. Megatron send out some sonic waves as Soundblaster countered with his own sonic cannon blasts. Megatron flew backwards, before Soundblaster jumped up, and a dark matter sword formed in his servos as he slashed at Megatron. Megatron screamed in pain, then began shaking up the earth. Soundblaster transformed and hovered above the battlefield, before dark spheres formed around him, floating then they shot towards Megatron. Megatron felt the blasts hit him, before he teleported to be on top of Soundblaster. Megatron aimed his gun at Soundblaster's back, but something grabbed Megatron's leg! It was one of Soundblaster's tentacles, and it tossed him towards the ground. Megatron hit the ground hard, before he felt a blast of dark energy strike him. There was a huge explosion, and Megatron's parts went flying all over the place.

The Decepticons stared at what happened to their leader in shock, then they all looked up at Soundblaster. He hovered down to the ground and transformed back into his robotic state. He looked up at all of them and asked "Query: Who's next?" All of the Decepticons just stared at the Star Warrior, before they all turned around and ran away screaming. Soundblaster turned around and headed for the Autobots. They all stared at him in shock, before Ironhide asked "S-S-So-Soun-Soundblaster, how did ya get so strong?" Soundblaster tilted his helm towards Ironhide and said "Answer: I had some very special upgrades to my body."

Pulse and the Dinobots were busy fighting Devastator when the Autobots pulled up to base. "Who's that guy?" asked Spike. "Just somebody who's going to wind up like Megatron" said Soundblaster before he flew over to Devastator and shot a dark energy beam at the combiner robot. Devastator blew up, causing parts to rain down. The Dinobots looked at Soundblaster as Grimlock said "How did flower-bot blow up bigger bot?" "I am not a flower!" snarled Soundblaster. Pulse laughed, then said "That's my Grandpa! He's very powerful."

Back at the Decepticon base, Berserk was sleeping when Soundwave came in. She woke up and saw that the Decepticon was soaking wet. "Soundwave, how did you get so wet?" asked Berserk. "Answer: Swam back because missing power chip rectifier prevented flight" said Soundwave. He walked over to the berth, and collapsed on it. Berserk placed her servos on Soundwave's shoulders and began massaging them as she asked "Do you want to talk about it, sweetspark?" "Negative. Solution: Stasis required now, and talk about it later" he said as he fell into recharge.

_Author's note: I had Berserk to lose her memory here (for some story development.) I chose to ram her head into things like that crazy horse that Peter Griffin bought in the same episode with him testing the Gay gene in "Family Gay" (funny episode.) Both Rumble and Frenzy think that Berserk is quite pretty (hence, why they wanted Berserk to nurse them.) I also wanted to demonstrate Soundblaster's power in that gladiator battle on how strong he is. He later learns how to keep his dark matter powers in sync with his mind and body, but that doesn't happen until much later._


	4. Dark Angel

_I do not own Transformers, Frankenstein, nor Young Frankenstein._

_Later…_

Soundblaster was watching Sparkplug working on a new experiment with the other Autobots. Apparently, the human had gathered up a number of Autobot spare parts and was attaching them together to form a large robot. Pulse approached her grandfather and said "Is this some sort of art, Grandpa?" "Answer: I have no idea" replied Soundblaster as Optimus said "We are ready for your demonstration, Sparkplug." "Right, Optimus Prime" said Sparkplug as he turned on a machine that was uplinked to the robot "Well, I just wanted to see of what I could do with a big pile of spare Autobot parts and a whole lot of human ingenuity. So I built this big guy: Autobot X." _Autobot X? I hope that he's not related to Protoform X. Primus, was that guy a nightmare_ thought Soundblaster as Sparkplug pressed a button to bring Autobot X into full view. "Wow, he's like some sort of Autobot Frankenstein monster" said Spike. "Franken-what, Spike?" asked Bumblebee as Pulse said "I've never seen the original Frankenstein monster movie myself, but I saw Young Frankenstein by Mel Brooks. Primus, that was a funny movie." Spike just looked at Pulse and said "Seriously, you know about Frankenstein?" "Well, yes. I watched a lot of old Earth movies with Op—err, on some Earth stations over the last few weeks" said Pulse quickly.

"Now, let's see if my little invention works" said Sparkplug as he turned on the machine. The machine roared to life as it jumpstarted the robot. _Ok, now this reminds me of Dinobot 2. I hope that this thing doesn't wind up as destructive as he was_ thought Soundblaster as Autobot X came online. The second that he did, he started a rampage around the base, destroying everything that he could get his servos on. Soon, the Autobots fought him, and Autobot X fell offline. "Wow dad, you created a metal's Frankenstein's monster" said Spike. "Prime, I guess that Autobot X better be put in storage" said Sparkplug "At least until I get him perfected." "Ratchet and I would like to help. You know, I would like to find a way to transfer mental impulses to Autobot X. Then, if an Autobot is damaged, his mind can still function in Autobot X while his body is being repaired" said Wheeljack. Soundblaster felt as if something was bothering him deeply about this particular experiment, but he had no idea of what it was.

Suddenly, Teletraan-1 went off, and Optimus went to investigate it. As it turned out, Decepticons were attacking an Air Force rocket base as part of some sort crazy plan that they had. "Autobots, transform and roll out!" commanded Optimus as the others transformed and followed him. When the Autobots got to the rocket base, the Decepticons had managed to get new Rectifier chips, so they had their old powers back. A battle ensured, and the entire base was leveled. Both Spike and Bumblebee showed up, but Spike nearly died in the fight. Both Ratchet and Prowl took Spike to the hospital, while Soundblaster stayed behind and repaired the Air Force rocket base. _How come I have to do all of the repairs around here? Sure, I have dark matter and dark energy as my powers, but why must all of the Autobots rely on me to repair everything?_ Questioned Soundblaster within his mind.

"I hope that your theory works, Wheeljack" said Sparkplug to Wheeljack back at the Ark. "It should. With my cybernetic attachments, I'll transfer the mind of your son into the robot form of Autobot X. The human physicians will have time to preform the operation on Spike's real body" said Wheeljack. "Ok Wheeljack" said Sparkplug "Do it." Wheeljack turned on the machine to begin the mind transfer as the computers roared to life.

"Spike, my son!" exclaimed Sparkplug as Optimus held him back. "Spike, do you know me?" called out Sparkplug as Autobot X gained an awareness of his surroundings. "It's your dad!" called out Sparkplug. "…Dad?" said Spike as he spoke in a dull metallic voice "I'm Spike? Spike? Me? No! No!" Autobot X/Spike then began a rampage as he began destroying things. "Spike? What have we done to you?" shouted Sparkplug as he began to cry. "Why? Why did you do this to me? Why?" shouted out Spike in misery as he began rampaging. "He's out of control again" said Sideswipe as he ran to stop Spike, but Soundblaster held up a servo as he said "I'll deal with him." He approached Autobot X and placed a servo on his shoulder. Spike/Autobot X turned around to hit him, but Soundblaster began emitting a calming psychic mind emission to calm down Spike.

It took about a minute for Spike to regain control of his senses, but he looked around and said, "What happened?" "We had to transfer your mind into Autobot X while the doctors repair your real body. It will take only a few days, but we had to do it" said Sparkplug as he approached Spike. "Sorry about that outburst. You did what you had to do, but it's hard to think," said Spike. "Spike, listen. If it ever gets too hard, let me know and I can help you calm your mind," said Soundblaster. Laserbeak flew over and landed on Spike's shoulder as she nuzzled him with her head. Meanwhile, Decepticon Laserbeak was watching, and noted Spike's rampages before he flew off to Decepticon headquarters.

Later that day, Spike was watching Frankenstein as Wheeljack walked up and asked "Enjoying the movie, Spike?" "Um, yeah Wheeljack. Thanks for patching Teletraan-1 to that TV station" said Spike before he placed a servo to his head. Pulse walked up to him and asked, "Are you watching 'Young Frankenstein?' I love that movie!" "No, it's a colorized version of Frankenstein" said Spike. Pulse sat down next to him and watched the movie with Spike.

Pulse shook her helm as Igor shouted, "Look! You created a monster! A monster!" "Please, that monster just needs to be loved. Spike, you should see what happens in that comedy by Mel Brooks! Primus, I couldn't stop laughing," giggled Pulse before Spike smashed the screen. He then went on a rampage as he shouted "A monster! That's what you turned me into! A robot monster!" "Well, I saw 'Robot Monster' a long time ago, and you're not that robotic gorilla. Primus, was that a bad film. I kept on laughing at the movie," said Pulse as Spike continued to go on a rampage. She shook her helm, and then tackled Spike to the ground. "Spike, listen. You're not a monster! You're Spike, the human who is friends with the Autobots" said Pulse before Spike grabbed her neck and began strangling her. He tossed Pulse into Teletraan-1, then fired up his rocket feet and flew out of the base.

Soundblaster was sleeping in the storage bay when Spike's rampage woke him up, and he went to investigate. He saw Wheeljack, Sparkplug, and Ratchet on the scene. "Query: What happened?" asked Soundblaster. "Autobot X's programming is malfunctioning, and it's affecting Spike. We need to find him," said Wheeljack. Soundblaster nodded, then transformed and flew after Spike.

Out in the wilderness, Spike was sitting as he said "What a drag. Trapped inside this walking garbage can. Should I use my new size, my new power to help the world, like Optimus Prime does? No!" as he smashed a rock. "Why should I? I'm not like Prime! I'm a monster! A metal Frankenstein monster! With enough power to conquer mankind!" shouted Spike as he began destroying things.

Soundblaster soon appeared on the scene, as he spoke inside of Spike's mind _Spike? Why are you destroying things?_ "Stay away from me, demon! You're trying to trick me!" shouted Spike. _I'm trying to help you, Spike. You're not yourself. I've dealt with this problem before_ said Soundblaster as he approached Spike. He placed a servo on Spike's helm as he began calming down his mind. Spike began to relax, then tensed up as he said, "What are you doing to me?" _Shh, Spike. I'm trying to help you. Just relax and open your mind_ said Soundblaster telepathically as he began showing Spike some older memories from a time before…a time millions of years in the past.

Spike saw a race of futuristic Transformers that could become animals…before that, another world with a young Optimus Prime…and before that world, Soundblaster's own. The memories stopped at a female metal spider, as Soundblaster said _You are no monster. That female is a real monster. She hunted down many alien races to extinction and she tortured countless Autobots._ The memories then fast forward to a gigantic serpent, and then, to a galaxy of light as Soundblaster continued _See those two? They granted me my powers._ Spike said nothing, but he felt a strange warmth and all fear and anger left his body. "Soundblaster, just who are those two?" he asked. _One of them is called the Great Serpent, and the other one is called The One. I only met both once before_ said Soundblaster. "Are they…gods?" asked Spike. _Yes, they are_ said Soundblaster. "Does that mean that you're…an angel?" asked Spike. Soundblaster was taken aback. He had no idea what to say as Spike said "You really are an angel, aren't you?" before he hugged Soundblaster. Not knowing what to do, Soundblaster stroked Spike with a tentacle.

Later, at the base, Spike was on Wheeljack's table to begin the mind transfer back to his old body. "Oh, wow! I'm back. Back where I belong" said Spike as he hugged his dad. "You know, Wheeljack? I could probably repair that mess, but I think it best that I don't" said Ratchet as Soundblaster watched, then walked back to the storage area.

Soundblaster was ready to go to sleep when Spike walked in. "What is it, Spike?" asked Soundblaster. "I just wanted to thank you for calming me down, back when I was Autobot X" said Spike. He then approached Soundblaster and then asked, "Did you really come from another dimension?" as Soundblaster nodded. Soundblaster looked away, then said, "I came here by accident. I need to find my sparkmate Berserk, but I also want to find out what happened to my daughter Ravage. We lost her when we came to this dimension millions of years ago, but…I've come to accept that she's long dead. I just want to know what happened to her." He felt a hand on his leg as he looked down at Spike. "Don't give up, Soundblaster. I'm sure that she's still out there alive. Look at the Autobots, Decepticons, Skyfire, and the Insecticons. They were all on Earth for millions of years, and they're still alive. I'm sure that your daughter is alive as well," said Spike. Soundblaster smiled sadly, then he stroked Spike's head with a digit. He had to admit; he did admire Spike's determination to never give up.


	5. Frozen Memories

_Author's note: I do not own Transformers. For this story, Laserbeak (Soundblaster's and Berserk's) still thinks that Decepticon Ravage is still her sister (and, we'll see Ravage's thoughts about it.)_

It was another sunny day at the Autobot base as Wheeljack said "Move in closer guys, and I want you to take a look at my new invention." "What is it, Wheeljack?" asked Optimus. "A clever little creation that I call the Wheeljack Instant Immobilizer" said Wheeljack. The second that Wheeljack said that, Soundblaster looked straight at him and shouted "Oh no! Don't tell me that this dimension has its own version of the Immobilizer!" All of the Autobots stared at Soundblaster backing away from them as Wheeljack said "Your world has its own version of the Immobilizer?" "Yes, and the Autobots from my world have a very bad memory of it. The Immobilizer was a Decepticon invention, and we froze many Autobots in mid-battle, before we took advantage of their helpless state and offlined them. With your inventions, I don't even want to get close to that thing" said Soundblaster. "I assure you that it's perfectly safe. Hound, a demonstration if you will, please" said Wheeljack as Hound projected a hologram of decepticon Laserbeak.

"Man, that hologram sure does look a lot like that decepticon dirty bird Laserbeak" said Spike. "Are you calling my daughter a dirty bird?" said Soundblaster in an annoyed voice. "I meant decepticon Laserbeak, not yours" said Spike as Soundblaster gave a narrow-eyed glare at Spike. "Now, lets say that you're on patrol one day" continued Wheeljack "And all of a sudden, old Laserbeak shows up." At this time, Ironhide walked in and saw the hologram of Laserbeak flying around. "Take cover!" shouted Ironhide as he began blasting at hologram Laserbeak.

After causing a cave-in, Ironhide said, "What happened? Did I nail Laserbeak?" "That was a hologram, glitch-head," growled Soundblaster as he muttered "Still, I wish that he hit the Immobilizer instead of the ceiling." "Aw, sorry guys. You ok, Wheeljack?" asked Ironhide as he began clearing the debris. "Probably, but this polarizer is burnt-out" said Wheeljack. "Hey Ironhide, next time hit the Immobilizer! That way, we don't have another one of Wheeljack's crazy inventions destroying us" joked Soundblaster. "Ha ha. Very funny" said Wheeljack "For you to hate the Immobilizer, you must have some bad memories." "You could say that" said Soundblaster as he shuddered.

"Bumblebee, run into town and pick up a new Immobilizer, will ya?" said Wheeljack. "Got ya, Wheeljack" said Bumblebee "Come on, Spike." _"Hey, wait for me!"_ cawed Laserbeak as she followed Bumblebee and Spike.

In town, Laserbeak, Bumblebee, and Spike were at the arcade (with Bumblebee winning on a game with a crowd surrounding him.) "Excuse me, may I cut in?" asked a feminine voice behind Spike. "Oh, you'll have to wait your turn, I…" said Spike before he was gazing into the eyes of a blonde teenager. "I saw you come in with that cute Autobot. Could you introduce me to him?" she asked. _"I'm actually a girl, but my name is Laserbeak. Pleased to meet you"_ chirped Laserbeak as she flew down from the arcade game and landed next to Spike. "Uh, she actually meant Bumblebee, Laserbeak" said Spike. Laserbeak looked up at Spike and said _"But she said the cute Autobot. I'm a cute Autobot"_ chirped Laserbeak.

The crowd then cheered as Bumblebee won the high-score on the game as Spike said "Bumblebee, this is somebody named, uh…" "Carly" said the woman. _"Carrrr-ly?"_ chirped Laserbeak _"But, you're not a car."_ "Laserbeak! Don't be rude!" snapped Spike. Laserbeak looked down sadly. "I apologize for what Laserbeak said. She's only a baby" said Spike. "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you, Laserbeak and Bumblebee" said Carly. Spike then checked his watch, then said "Bumblebee, remember Wheeljack's polarizer? We should have been back with it hours ago." "Oh, I hope to see you again, Carly" said Bumblebee as the three of them walked out as the Autobot transformed. Spike and Laserbeak then rode off with Bumblebee, leaving Carly at the arcade.

As Bumblebee was driving fast, both Spike and Laserbeak heard sirens as a police car pulled them over. "Oh no, we've got a problem" said Spike as he got out of the car (Laserbeak poked her head out.) "What's wrong, officer?" asked Spike. "Your age, son. Are you old enough to drive?" said the policeman. "Oh, is that all? Ok, I wasn't driving" said Spike. "You're the only one in the car, and you weren't driving?" asked the cop. _"Hey, don't forget about me"_ chirped Laserbeak. "But officer, this isn't a car. This is Bumblebee" said Spike. "Yeah, well, lets see him buzz and make honey" said the officer. Laserbeak looked at Bumblebee and cawed _"Bumblebee, can you really buzz and make honey?"_ "Uh, maybe I can explain, without actually buzzing" said Bumblebee as he transformed (Laserbeak hopped out of him.) The officer was shocked as Bumblebee continued to explain, "We Autobots can transform into cars and other vehicles. It's really very…" as Laserbeak chirped _"Ravage! Oh, big sister!"_ as she spotted decepticon Ravage. _"Oh no, not this crazy bird again!"_ roared Ravage as he was tackled by the little bird. _"Gaaaah! Get this bird off of me!"_ roared Ravage as he ran around, trying to get the sparkling off of his back. Eventually, he rammed his back into a wall, knocking Laserbeak off of his back.

With Laserbeak off of his back, Ravage pounced on Bumblebee and placed a type of camera on his side. _"Hey! You not big sister! You mean panther!"_ cawed Laserbeak before a small flame shot out of her mouth. Laserbeak looked stunned, then breathed in again and expelled a large pillar of fire. _"Hot hot hot! My back is on fire!"_ roared Ravage as he jumped off of Bumblebee and ran as his back sizzled. "Laserbeak, I owe you one. How did you know how to do that?" asked Bumblebee. _"I don't know"_ chirped Laserbeak.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were an Autobot" said the officer "But the speeding laws apply to you too. Ok?" "Sure thing, officer" said Bumblebee as he shook the officer's hand "It won't happen again."

Much later, Bumblebee arrived at the base as Spike got out and said "Wheeljack? We got your polarizer." "It's about time" said Wheeljack as he took the polarizer. "Well, we met somebody…a girl" said Spike before Wheeljack said "Ok, it's demonstration time again." _Great, just what I've been dreading_ thought Soundblaster as Wheeljack was explaining what an Immobilizer does.

As Wheeljack was explaining what the Immobilizer does, the Decepticons were watching Wheeljack through the little camera mounted on Bumblebee's side. "Immobilize us, eh? We should freeze those Autobots and turn their corpses in to…" said Starscream as Ravage came in, shouting, _"I am NOT going on another mission with that crazy Autobot bird! She is one psychotic little featherball! Do you know what she did to me? She roasted me alive! Do you have any idea how long it takes to grow back silicate fur, do you?"_ "So, that little Laserbeak doppelganger knows how to breathe fire, does it? Well, she'll make a nice addition to our ranks, along with that Immobilizer" said Megatron "We will use their own Immobilizer against them" as he laughed.

"I'm not sure of its full potential, Optimus Prime" said Wheeljack. "Then, we better test it under safe conditions" said Optimus "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

The Autobots had arrived at a waterfall where Wheeljack would test his new invention. "Ok, everybody. Here goes the Immobilizer" as Wheeljack pressed a button on his remote. The orange machine began humming, and a small dish popped out, before firing a blast at the waterfall. It froze instantly as Wheeljack shouted "It works! The molecules of the water were frozen in mid-motion." "Great, but now, can you unfreeze it?" asked Soundblaster. "I don't know, man. It still looks like the same aqua-pura to me" said Jazz before he jumped down onto the frozen water, but it was solid like concrete. "Right now, that water is harder than any substance that we know" said Wheeljack. "Not harder than my hydraulic knuckles" said Brawn as he punched the frozen water. "I take that back" he said sorely.

Soundblaster shook his helm, then said, "Allow me to test this water's hardness. Stand back, everybody." The Autobots stood back as Soundblaster fired a blast of dark energy at the waterfall. Where he hit it, the molecules were being ripped apart. Wheeljack stood there stunned as he said "How…how did you do that?" "That was dark energy that I fired," said Soundblaster "It can tear apart any form of matter, even dark matter." Spike ran over to see the hole as he stepped on the remote. "I hope that I didn't break this" said Spike as Wheeljack shouted "Spike! Get out of the way!" but it was too late; Wheeljack got frozen. Soundblaster rushed in, but the Immobilizer too froze him. "Wheeljack and Soundblaster have been Immobilized!" exclaimed Spike.

Ratchet inspected the two, then said, "Both Wheeljack and Soundblaster are frozen solid, and we don't know how to reverse the effects. What are we going to do?" "I don't know," said Optimus "But we must make certain that a weapon as powerful as this must never fall into Decepticon hands. It would be catastrophic. Perhaps Soundblaster was right on how we never should have created this thing in the first place."

"Well, if your flower warrior was correct in having this thing destroyed, then we Decepticons must have it" said Megatron as he stepped out of the trees along with several other Decepticons. "Very well, Prime. We'll take the Immobilizer now, if you please" said Megatron.

"Give me the device now, Optimus Prime!" snarled Megatron. Trailbreaker then said "Then take it, Mega-turkey!" "So be it!" said Megatron "Fire!" Trailblazer then threw up a force field as he laughed, "There's nothing like a force-field to take out the sting of laser-fire." "Fool! We could have wiped them out, but you had to have this ridiculous Immobilizer" said Starscream to Megatron before he took to the air.

"Starscream's going to penetrate our force field from above" said Bumblebee as he pointed to the sky. "Wanna bet?" snarled Sideswipe before he aimed a shot at Starscream's engines, causing the seeker to crash down into the other Decepticons. "Autobots, ready? Now!" called out Optimus Prime as he gave out the battle cry. The Decepticons retreated behind some trees, and Skywarp shouted "Try my bouncer bomb for size!" The bomb ricocheted around the forest as Thundercracker shouted "Missile out of control! Look out!" "I'll put a stop to this" snarled Megatron as he transformed into a gun, and Soundwave blew up the bomb.

"Prime! Look out!" exclaimed Jazz, but it was too late. A tree fell on Optimus, and he dropped the Immobilizer. Ironhide rushed to get the bomb, but Starscream beat him too it. The two collided, and the Immobilizer rolled towards Megatron on the frozen water. "Ah ha ha ha! At last, the Immobilizer is mine!" laughed Megatron. "You're losing your warriors, Megatron" said Optimus as he got out from under the pinned tree. "Warriors are expendable. The most important thing is that I get what I deserve!" said Megatron. At that exact same instant, the water became unfrozen, the Decepticons fell in, and they were all swept downstream. "You deserve that all right, Mega-jerk" said Trailblazer as the Autobots laughed with him.

"We can deal with the Decepticons later. We've got to take Wheeljack and Soundblaster back to headquarters. Let's just hope that the immobilization effect on them was just as temporary as it was on the water. Until then, I hope that Pulse, Buzzsaw, and Laserbeak don't see Soundblaster like this" said Optimus. "We've got to go back to headquarters!" said Bumblebee as the Autobots transformed and drove back to base.

"Can I come with you?" asked Carly. "Sure! Follow us!" called out Sam as everybody returned to base.

* * *

Pulse was at the computers of Teletraan-1 when the Autobots returned. "Hello Optimus" said Pulse. Optimus transformed, then looked away. She then noticed that both Wheeljack and Soundblaster weren't with them. "Optimus sir, where's my grandfather?" she asked. "Right here" said Brawn as he dragged Soundblaster into base. Pulse let out a loud scream, then shouted "What has happened to him?" "It was all my fault. I let the Decepticons in while I wasn't at my post" said Ironhide as he and the others filled in Pulse on how Carly distracted Ironhide, the Decepticons got the Immobilizer, and that the device froze both Wheeljack and Soundblaster. Pulse sunk to her knees as she began crying. "First my Optimus…then my parents…then Grandma…now Grandpa" she cried.

As the Autobots tried to comfort her, Ironhide looked away and said "Ah, I left my post when I should have been sounding the alarm. I'm too old to be useful anymore. I should retire from active service before we lose any more good mechs." With that, Ironhide left the main control center, and walked further into the base until he met Carly. "I'm sorry, Ironhide. If I hadn't been sneaking around, then you wouldn't have left your post. It was all my fault" said Carly. "Maybe. But I can't let my failings get my friends in danger" said Ironhide. "Promise me that you'll think it over, Ironhide" said Carly "And, while you are, can you show me around Autobot headquarters, please?" "Well, sure. I guess that I can at least do that much" said Ironhide.

Some time later, both Wheeljack and Soundblaster became unfrozen. "What? Where am I?" asked Wheeljack. "Back at Headquarters. And evidently, back to normal as well" said Optimus. "Spike? Is he all right?" asked Wheeljack to Ironhide. "He's fine, but I'm afraid that Megatron got the Immobilizer and I was responsible" said Ironhide. "I don't know about that, but I do know that if Megatron can make the Immobilizer effect permanent, we're sunk" said Wheeljack. "I can throw up dark energy force fields to block the Immobilizer's effect on us if Megatron sees us. But, I can only do that if I'm not off guard" said Soundblaster. "We've got to recover the Immobilizer before Megatron turns it against us. Autobots, transform and roll out!" said Optimus as the Autobots transformed and drove off. Pulse came along as well with her grandfather.

* * *

Berserk was sleeping when a sudden blast woke her up. Startled, she looked around the room for any intrusion, but calmed down when she saw nothing. _"Soundwave to Berserk. Soundwave to Berserk. Do you copy?" _"Berserk here. What is it, Soundwave?" she asked. _"Human prisoner has escaped. Megatron requires your assistance. Soundwave out."_ Berserk got up from the berth, then went to the control room where Soundwave was. She left the sunken starship with him and a few other Decepticons, and she transformed and flew alongside the others to the beach. They landed, and Megatron used the Immobilizer on Ironhide. Megatron laughed at Ironhide being frozen, and Berserk watched the little yellow Autobot exclaim "Oh no! Ironhide's been immobilized!" Starscream laughed as Megatron said "As you can see, we've perfected your little toy. The effect is now permanent. Soon, I will immobilize the population of this planet. The Earth will be mine, and you and your friends will be the first to go!" Berserk looked at Megatron and said "Uh, can't we just share the planet? It is a very big planet, and it is certainly big enough for all of us." Megatron glared at Berserk and snarled "Who asked you?"

"Well, it looks as if Berserk is still part Autobot after all" said Optimus Prime as he stood on a cliff. Berserk paused and narrowed her optics. _Strange, I've never seen this mech before, but I feel as if I know him_ thought Berserk. Optimus then blasted Megatron, as Megatron said "What? No!" More Autobots showed up as Optimus said "Surrender, Decepticons!" "Never! Now, I Starscream lead, and I say attack!" shouted Starscream. Berserk looked over at Starscream and said "Really? You're our new leader? I thought that you were the entertainment." Starscream fumed at Berserk, then looked over at Soundwave and shouted "Soundwave, can't you get this malfunction under control?" The Seeker then transformed and flew off into the air, as Rumble pressed buttons on the Immobilizer and began freezing Autobots left and right.

"Destroy Optimus Prime!" commanded Megatron to Rumble. As Rumble continued to freeze Autobots, Jazz drove up and then began blasting loud music. "Ok folks, it's show time!" announced Jazz as a spectacular light show appeared as he played music. All of the Decepticons covered their audios, except for Berserk (she was dancing to the music.) Just as suddenly as the music started, it stopped. Berserk stopped dancing as well as she said "Too bad. I was just getting warmed up." Soundwave looked over at Berserk and thought _Her programming is most illogical. Decision to not bond: Logical. Mech that bonded to her: Illogical._

"Quick Rumble, immobilize Optimus Prime!" said Megatron. Rumble then pressed a number of buttons, but the machine went haywire and began unfreezing all of the Autobots. "He's over there!" shouted Megatron. "Something's wrong! I, I can't control this thing anymore!" said Rumble before Ironhide blasted him, then blew up the remote. "Lazerbeak, eject. Recover Immobilizer" said Soundwave as Lazerbeak popped out of his chassis. Lazerbeak flew down, as Ironhide said "Gotcha!" as he grabbed hold of Lazerbeak. Lazerbeak cawed, and Berserk ran over to Ironhide and began electrocuting him. Optimus Prime then blasted at Berserk's wings, and she began screaming as her tentacles flew around in pain. That caught Soundblaster's attention, as he transformed and flew over to Berserk.

_Berserk, do you remember me?_ Came a reading through Berserk's spark. Confused, Berserk looked around. Soundwave was fighting, but Soundblaster was the only one looking at her. _Berserk, try to remember_ the reading through her spark said again. Berserk paused, and tried to remember. Things were faint, but she remembered something. "S-s-s-s-sound-wave?" she said as Soundblaster nodded.

"The Immobilizer's mine! Mine!" shouted Megatron. Berserk looked at him for a moment, then looked back at Soundblaster and said through her link _I remember a Megatron, but he wasn't as whiny as this one. Come to think of it, he was also a lot scarier as well._ Soundblaster nodded, then said through the bond _Yes, he was. That's because you came from another dimension._ "NO!" shouted Megatron as Berserk turned her helm again to see Ironhide destroy the Immobilizer. She then looked at the two humans, then back at Soundblaster and said through the link _I remember a boy and a girl as well, but they had darker hair. The girl's name was…mi-mi-mik-miko…her name was Miko!_ Soundblaster nodded again as he said once again through the bond _Can you remember the others?_

Before Berserk could respond, Soundwave grabbed her and flew off. Soundblaster snarled at Soundwave as Berserk looked down at the satellite.

Back at the Autobot base, Ironhide saluted Optimus Prime and said "Request to return to active duty, Optimus Prime." "I think that you're already on active duty, Ironhide" said Optimus. As the two Autobots shook servos, Soundblaster turned around and walked back into the base. Puzzled, Pulse followed him and she asked "Grandpa, is something wrong?" He stopped, then looked at Pulse and said, "It was Berserk. She is starting to remember now. I wonder how long until she remembers everything. I almost got her back, but then that doppelganger took her away. I hope that we all see her again real soon." Pulse's antlers drooped as she walked up next to her grandfather as she said "I hope that we can find Mom again as well. It was different to see her so young, but…where is she?" "That I do not know Pulse, that I do not know" said Soundblaster.

Deep in the Decepticon's starship, Berserk rested on her back as she thought _If Soundblaster is my sparkmate, then, who am I with? Who am I, then?_


	6. Lost Eras

_Author's note: I do not own Transformers or G.I. Joe. By the way, at one point, I'm having Soundblaster shout. In case you were wondering what volume he was shouting, it was at the Royal Canterlot voice level that we heard from Princess Luna during that Halloween episode (for those of you who watch 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic,' you know what I'm talking about.)_

It was a sunny day as Bumblebee, Powerglide, and Soundblaster were flying in the sky. "Bumblebee to Optimus. Are we getting close?" asked Bumblebee through the comm link. _"Affirmative. You, Powerglide, and Soundblaster are flying towards the strange energy waves that Teletraan-1 detected. Your report will be of extreme importance,"_ said Optimus. "I'll do my best, Optimus Prime. Bumblebee out" said Bumblebee as he ended the link "Wow, I didn't know that the big guy thought that much of me." "Hey, you must be hot stuff pal," said Powerglide "Or you wouldn't be sharing the same sky with old Powerglide." Soundblaster would have rolled his optics if he could.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Bumblebee. "Joyriding, little bee buddy. I'm in a cloud climbing mood," said Powerglide as he did some aerodynamic stunts. "Powerglide! You may have just come here to Earth on Omega Supreme, but we'd appreciate it if you could do your fancy flying _after_ we finish our mission" snarled Soundblaster. "Yeah, well, I bet that you can't do this" said Powerglide as he flew towards a weird energy twister. "Powerglide! Pull out! You'll hit the energy waves!" exclaimed Bumblebee. _That guy reminds me of Cheetor at times. I wonder if he's Cheetor's ancestor?_ Wondered Soundblaster as he flew after Powerglide.

Both Bumblebee and Soundblaster flew into the energy waves as Powerglide said "They don't bother me. I've got too much pizazz for them." "Well, they're giving me dizzy diodes" said Bumblebee. He felt Soundblaster wrap his tentacles around him as Soundblaster said "Relax, Bumblebee. I've got you." "Nothing to it if you got the zap!" shouted Powerglide. _Wait until he meets Berserk. She'll give him a few zaps_ thought Soundblaster. "Yeah, well, my jetpack wasn't built for stunt-flying" said Bumblebee "It's a good thing that Soundblaster has a good grip on me." "Not to mention that I've handled rough flying before" said Soundblaster as he thought _Of course, the crash landings were what I couldn't handle. Coming to this planet sure was a doozy_.

"Hey, there's not supposed to be an island down there" said Bumblebee as he saw a mysterious island after they exited the energy fields. _Could be a new experiment from the Vok. I still remember that flying island. Now, that was weird_ thought Soundblaster as the group headed towards the island. "Great! Old Powerglide loves mystery!" he exclaimed as he flew downwards.

Both Bumblebee and Soundblaster saw a pteranodon flying towards them. "Is that a pterodactyl?" asked Soundblaster. "I don't know, but it looks like that Dinobot Swoop" said Bumblebee. "That's what I said; I asked if it was a pterodactyl" said Soundblaster. The pteranodon flew towards them, but Soundblaster sent a dark matter blast at the creature. The pteranodon flew off as Soundblaster landed on the island. "I wonder what that thing was doing here?" asked Soundblaster. "I don't know, but I think that it's best if you and Powerglide keep to the sky while I keep to the ground" said Bumblebee (he looked a little shaken up.) Bumblebee then looked around and said "Wow, what a wild-looking area." Soundblaster looked around and couldn't help but agree with Bumblebee. Powerglide landed and asked "Are you two ok?" "Yes, we are" said Soundblaster.

"I never saw a place like this before" said Powerglide. "I have" said Soundblaster. Powerglide looked at him and said "You have?" Soundblaster nodded, then said, "When I crash-landed here several million years ago. I wasn't in stasis lock then, but I was still online. I had to look for my family. It took me several years, but I found my family frozen beneath the ice in the Antarctic. I found out that my first-born daughter was missing, so I had to go search for her. I never found her; I've come to accept that she's offline. Before I leave Earth, I wish to know what happened to her." "Wow, I had no idea that you had a missing daughter. Is that why you're always so mopey around the base?" asked Powerglide. Soundblaster shook his head as he continued "My sparkmate is also with the Decepticons. I have to get her back. She lost her memory, and she thinks that the Soundwave on the Decepticon's side is her sparkmate instead of me. Both Buzzsaw and Laserbeak are asking where their creator is, and I don't know how to answer them. Pulse knows that her grandmother is on the Decepticon's side, but she covers up her sadness by working on Teletraan-1 and with Wheeljack's experiments all the time. I could hear her crying at night for her grandmother. I feel so helpless knowing that I can't locate Ravage, and that I can't rescue my sparkmate." "Wow, Soundblaster, I have no idea that you have all these problems" said Powerglide "Why don't you talk about them?" "It's…something that is best that I keep to myself" said Soundblaster as he looked away.

"Hey guys! This place looks a lot from those pictures when the Dinobots were being constructed. It looks like how the Earth looked like 100 million years ago" said Bumblebee. A Tyrannosaurus approached Bumblebee as he ran away screaming. "We've got to get out of here and alert the others of what we've found" said Soundblaster as he transformed and picked up Bumblebee. Powerglide took off with them as the Tyrannosaurus chased them, until the transformers were too high above for the T-Rex to even catch them.

When they got back to base, Bumblebee filled in on what they saw. "Wow, live dinosaurs. Sure would love to go visit that island" said Spike. "Ha ha ha. We have enough headaches with Dinobots," said Cliffjumper as he approached both Bumblebee and Spike "The last thing that we need is dinosaurs." "Listen, I know that the Dinobots have been clumsy, but lately I've been teaching them how to use their powers but with more finesse" said Wheeljack. "He's not the only one who's been teaching the Dinobots finesse" said Pulse "The Dinobots have been trying really hard to be less clumsy and to not be as destructive" as she thought _But, I think that they've been trying to do that to impress me._

"Wheel of baloney, Wheeljack" said Huffer "Once a dino-clutz, always a dino-clutz. But go ahead with your little demonstration, it'll only prove my point." "I think that you're going to eat those words on a silicon wafer. Let's show them. Grimlock, transform!" said Wheeljack as Grimlock appeared. "Yes, Grimlock transform" said Grimlock as he transformed. "Good, now, help me out Blaster and transform" said Wheeljack "And play something nice." "And now, a nice and nifty musical selection for easy listening, hold on to your dancing shoes and go man, go!" said Blaster as he transformed and began playing loud music.

"Alright Grimlock. Demonstrate with your fine-tuned laser breath" said Wheeljack. "Get down and truly hot to town, yeah" said Blaster. "You call this 'easy-listening?'" questioned Soundblaster as almost all the other Autobots covered their audios from the loud music. "What that is, Sludge?" asked Slag. "Uh, Sludge not know. Maybe time to do our thing" said Sludge as they transformed and began walking.

"Yay! Wheeljack did it!" cheered Spike as Sparkplug, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper began cheering along with him. "He actually civilized a Dinobot. Sort of" said Sparkplug. "Your verdict, Optimus?" asked Wheeljack. "Very impressive, Wheeljack" said Optimus "But, what about the other Dinobots?" "Well, we had some problems with them" said Pulse. Optimus looked at her and said "Problems?" "Slag! Sludge! Be careful!" shouted Wheeljack, but it was too late. The two Dinobots crashed into Grimlock, and he accidentally began setting the place on fire.

Outside the base, both Buzzsaw and Laserbeak were playing hide-and-go-seek, when they heard a number of explosions happening inside the base. Curious, they flew in and they saw the place in ruins. They heard Grimlock say "Dinobots not want to make mess, Optimus Prime." "I know, Grimlock," said Optimus "It's just that you Dinobots are too big to train here. You need more room for…" "Optimus Prime!" said Bumblebee "What about that prehistoric island Powerglide, Soundblaster, and I found?" "Good suggestion, Bumblebee" said Optimus "Let's give it a try." "Fantastic, real live dinosaurs" said Spike.

Later, the Dinobots exited the base with Pulse, Optimus, Wheeljack, Spike, Soundblaster, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw. Optimus said "Remember, you will remain on the island until you have truly mastered your powers." "Don't worry, Optimus. I shall remain with them to make sure that they have" said Pulse. "Me Grimlock understand" said Grimlock. "More room to stomp" said Slag. "More room good for big Sludge" said Sludge. "Swoop say 'Whoopee! Go!'" "Besides" said Spike "Since Laserbeak here has learned to breathe fire, we want to make sure that she does too." "I remember that only too well," said Soundblaster "She accidentally torched my wing when she sneezed." "You'll all be back soon. I bet on it" said Wheeljack. "Good luck, fellas" said Ratchet. "Ready to lead the way, Soundblaster?" asked Optimus. Soundblaster nodded, then transformed as he flew off with Spike, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw inside of him as Pulse and the Dinobots followed him.

"Hope that you have more fun than I did, Spike!" shouted Bumblebee as he waved goodbye. "Good luck, all of you!" shouted Wheeljack as he waved goodbye as well. As they flew off, unbeknownst to them, Decepticon Lazerbeak was following them. He was ordered to investigate the island.

Soundblaster and the others passed through the energy field with Decepticon Lazerbeak following them not too far behind. Spike saw the place and said "Oh wow! I'll think that I'll call it Dinobot Island." Soundblaster thought _Really? Why not 'Land of the Lost' or 'Mysterious Island?'_ "Me Grimlock love Dinobot Island" shouted Grimlock. "Room to move. Room to fight. Room to stumble" said Slag. They landed, and Soundblaster transformed back into his robot mode. "Feel like home to me Grimlock" said Grimlock "But don't know why." "What do you think, Spike?" asked Soundblaster. "It's like an encyclopedia come to life" said Spike "A lost world where time stands still. It's perfect for the Dinobots!" "You're not the only one who thinks so" said Soundblaster quietly to himself.

Spike looked around and said "And this island is loaded with energy sources. Active volcanoes, oil pools, steaming geysers, Dinobot Island's got everything!" "This place would be of most interest to scientific research" said Pulse as she looked around. "It's a good thing that the Decepticons don't know about this place" said Soundblaster.

Lazerbeak finished filming the place, then flew back to Decepticon headquarters. He had to tell Megatron about the place.

"Me Sludge like" said Sludge as they walked around. "Snarl like too, Sludge" said Snarl "Like. Like. Like whole bunch!" "Well, it's a little bit too overgrown for a space satellite like myself, but it's more of a place for an animal-like transformer to fit in, like yourselves" said Soundblaster "Don't you agree with me, Spike? Spike?" Soundblaster looked around, but he couldn't see Spike, Laserbeak, or Buzzsaw anywhere. "Now, where did the three younglings go?" he asked himself.

In a section of the jungle, Spike said "Wow! Dinobot Island is unlike anything that I've seen. I could stay here forever." _"I agree with you too, Spike" _said Buzzsaw as he hopped after Spike. A roaring sound caught the three's attention as a jeholopterus flew above them. "Will you look at the size of that? Makes an eagle look like the size of a hummingbird" said Spike. The jeholopterus flew down, but Laserbeak got scared, and fired off a pillar of flame at the thing. The jeholopterus backed off, then attempted to fly down again. This time, he caught both Spike and Buzzsaw in his claws.

"Help! Soundblaster! Pulse! Swoop! Help!" screamed Spike as Laserbeak flew after them. Pulse saw Spike in trouble, and she flew towards the nest where the jeholopterus dropped off Spike and Buzzsaw. "What is that thing planning on hatching from these eggs? Battleships?" asked Spike as he tapped on the eggs. _"Maybe it wants to hatch planes_" said Buzzsaw. Pulse shot at the creature from some energy created between her antlers, and the creature flew off. She picked up both Spike and Buzzsaw, then flew down to Soundblaster as Laserbeak flew after them. "Thanks, Pulse. I think that I was about to become a little bit of ham on his eggs" said Spike.

"Will you be careful, Spike! I already have enough bad memories of losing younglings that are under my responsibility" snarled Soundblaster. "But, I still want to look around" pleaded Spike. Soundblaster rolled his optics, then said "Fine, but go with Pulse. She can keep an optic on you. And don't wander off alone!"

As Spike looked around the island with Pulse, he said "Man! Everywhere you look, it's unreal." An elasmosaurus raised its head out of a lagoon behind Spike and roared at him. It picked up Spike in its jaws, as Spike screamed "No Let go! Help!" Hearing Spike's screams, Pulse turned around to see Spike in the jaws of the elasmosaurus that was swimming away. Pulse dove in the lake and swam after it. She dove underwater, and then tackled the beast from beneath it. This startled the elasmosaurus, but it didn't let go of Spike. Pulse then whopped it with her tail on its head, and then the elasmosaurus let go of Spike as it swam away. Pulse picked up Spike in her servo as she swam back to shore.

Later, Spike boarded Soundblaster as he said "Dinobot Island is all yours. I think that I'll stick to encyclopedias now." "Pulse, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, are you sure that you don't want to return to base?" asked Soundblaster. "We'll be fine, Grandpa" said Pulse "Laserbeak and Buzzsaw can improve their flying and learn how to fight while I catch up with my meditation in nature. The tectonic forces of the island will go well with my training." "Goodbye, friends. Goodbye" said Grimlock as he waved. "Goodbye Grimlock. Bye, guys. I'd write, but, uh, you can't read," said Spike. "Not to mention that this place doesn't have a post office" joked Soundblaster as he took off into the sky.

* * *

Back at Decepticon headquarters, Lazerbeak flew in and transformed back into a cassette as he popped himself into Soundwave's chassis. "Now, Soundwave" began Megatron "Show us what Lazerbeak found on that island." "As you order, Megatron" said Soundwave as he began playing back Lazerbeak's video feed. "Ha, a raw and primitive place" said Megatron as he saw the energy sources on the video "An energy paradise right for plundering." "But, what about the strange waves that Lazerbeak reported? They might be dangerous," said Starscream. Berserk was standing next to Starscream, and she squinted her optics at the screen. She was starting to remember something about mysterious energy when Megatron punched Starscream. "Silence! We'll leave immediately for Dinobot Island" said Megatron.

The Decepticons left the base, and flew off towards Dinobot Island. They quickly got there, and they saw the Dinobots, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Pulse training. "It is beyond calculations of a Cybertronic electro-plant. Behold, Starscream! Energy sources rich enough for us to control the destiny of this entire solar system" said Megatron. "Those bizarre energy waves, Megatron, they still worry me" said Starscream. "Stop quibbling" said Megatron. He turned to Soundwave and said "Begin production of energon cubes at once. And do not stop until we have drained this entire island dry." The Decepticons began immediate energy collection of the island's various resources, as lightning cackled above. Berserk looked up, and began absorbing the electricity. "Good thing that we brought the femme along" said Megatron "She has proven her usefulness over the last few months."

As the Decepticons drained the energy from the island, mysterious time portals opened up across the globe. Where Spike and Bumblebee were doing research on dinosaurs, barbarians riding mammoths came out and began attacking the city. Outlaws from the western days came out in the middle of the desert and attacked motorcyclists. Pirate ships began appearing and raided yachts.

* * *

Back on Dinobot Island, the Dinobots, Pulse, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw began their attack on the Decepticons. "Dinobots!" cried Starscream. "Let's attack at once" said Skywarp as he prepared to fire. "Negative, Skywarp" said Megatron "Guard the energon cubes. Others shall deal with the Dinobots." The Dinobots fired at Megatron, but he dodged their attacks, and he came across some dinosaurs. "That's it. Look up, you brainless oafs. You are about to enter my service," said Megatron as he fired at the dinosaurs, creating a stampede. The stampede headed towards the Dinobots as Megatron said, "That's it, you overgrown lizards. Drive the Dinobots back! Even they can't fight all of you. Force them into the tar pit!" Berserk watched as the Dinobots, Pulse, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw were pushed into the tar pit and swallowed up within its murky confines.

As Megatron laughed as the Dinobots sank, Berserk stiffened up. Hearing Pulse, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw scream had an effect on her memory. _"Pulse? Laserbeak? Buzzsaw? I remember!"_ screeched Berserk in Quintesson. She turned to the Decepticons, and a dark substance began oozing out of her body. "What! What is this?" screeched Starscream, but it was too late. Berserk had reached her virus critical mass overload after watching Pulse, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw sink in the tar pit. Dark tentacles shot out of her as the virus continued to mutate, eventually expanding until it covered the entire area where the Decepticons were gathering energy. The Decepticons screamed as the virus began dissolving their bodies as Berserk siphoned off energy from them. _What have we done?_ questioned Starscream as the virus swallowed him up.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, Ratchet was finishing putting the finishing touches on Teletraan-1 as he said "There, the old control room is back to normal." He then looked at Wheeljack and Optimus and said "You'd never had guess that the Dinobots had almost reduced it to chrome crumbs." "Well, they won't do that again, not as long as they're training on Dinobot Island" said Wheeljack. "You've done an admirable repair job, Ratchet" said Optimus Prime. "I had a pretty good assistant, Optimus" said Ratchet as he bent down to talk to Sparkplug. Sparkplug laughed, then said "I still have a ton to learn about all of these fancy Autobot gizmos. But, I've got to keep up with Spike. Hey, where is that son of mine?" "He went to the library with Bumblebee for some books on dinosaurs" said Ironhide. "I'd have thought that he'd be dinosaured-out after his experience on Dinobot Island" said Windcharger "What's that? More bad news?" as Teletraan-1 began beeping.

"Teletraan-1 is picking up a strange energy disturbance," said Wheeljack. "Any details, Wheeljack?" asked Optimus. After looking through the information that Teletraan-1 gave Wheeljack, the scientist said, "It appears to be some kind of time warp." "Did somebody say 'time warp?'" asked Soundblaster as he walked into the room. "Can you get a fix on it?" asked Optimus. "No problem" said Wheeljack as he pressed a few buttons, and a city popped up on the screen. "It's in the vicinity of the city" said Wheeljack "Near the library." "Hey, that's where Spike went" said Sparkplug. Soundblaster then facepalmed himself as he said "Great, now I know that Berserk has repaired the device." "What device?" asked Wheeljack. Soundwave removed his servo from his faceplates as he said "When Berserk, my family, and I came to this dimension, we used a type of hand-held device that could allow us to travel between dimensions. Apparently, Berserk must have remembered how to make one. We'd better get there before she and the Decepticons use that device to travel to another dimension, or worse, trap Bumblebee and Spike in another dimension." "Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Huffer, Hound, Soundblaster, transform and start your engines. Roll out!" commanded Optimus as he transformed and rolled out to the city. As the Autobots drove out of the base, Ratchet knelt and said to Sparkplug "Try not to worry, Sparkplug. We all want to help Spike."

* * *

In the city, there was a massive traffic jam as the barbarians rode the mammoths. "What a great time to hit rush-hour traffic" said Huffer as both he and Optimus stopped at the bottleneck of cars clogging the streets. Both Ironhide and Hound arrived, transformed, and then Ironhide said "Nahow, where's Spike an' Bumblebee?" "I'm getting an Autobot reading from there" said Hound as he pointed to a pile of rubble. Huffer raced over to the pile, and began digging out Bumblebee. Soundblaster shook his helm, then extended his dark matter and levitated the pile, freeing both Bumblebee and Spike. Soundblaster then shot out dark energy, disintegrating the rubble to nothing.

"'Bout time you guys showed up" said Bumblebee. "What about Spike?" asked Ironhide. "Not a scratch, Ironhide" said Spike as Bumblebee rose up from his crouched position (his body protected Spike from being crushed by the rubble) "Though I can't say the same for Bumblebee. He protected me with his body. He's a real hero." _I can think of one Decepticon who wouldn't risk his body being scratched in exchange for protecting somebody. Primus, can Knockout be vain_ though Soundblaster. "Aw, anybody would have done the same" said Bumblebee. "Warning, Optimus Prime" said Hound "The energy disturbance is directly ahead." "Let me get a better look at…huh? What are they?" asked Ironhide as he saw a mammoth being ridden by a barbarian. "New Earth-like forms?" guessed Huffer. "Or old ones that have entered this era through that time warp" said Optimus as he pointed to a portal that had purple, white, and blue arms of energy surrounded by black around a neon-green circle. More mammoths and barbarians came out of it as Hound said "There's something on the other side of the warp. And it's coming through!" Both the mammoths and the barbarians caused a lot of damage as they destroyed buildings and terrorized people.

"We've gotta do something, Optimus" said Ironhide. Soundblaster thought for a moment as he said "Maybe…just maybe…" before he transformed and flew to one of the barbarians. The barbarians looked at the spacecraft flying towards him before it transformed. A bright light came out of the spacecraft as the barbarian said _"Ah, look! It's some sort of flying demon!" "That's no demon! It's Ama-Nyx Tarthoth, our god of chaos and light. Our ancestors warned of his return and the other gods!"_ called out another barbarian. _Hmmm…I'll let them think that I'm their god. It'll only make it easier for them to listen to me_ thought Soundblaster as he began saying in a very loud, echoing voice _"I AM AMA-NYX TARTHOTH! YOU HAVE ENTERED THE REALM OF THE DEMI-GODS! RETURN TO YOUR MORTAL REALM AT ONCE, OR YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH!"_ The two barbarians bowed to Soundblaster, before they turned around and called out_ "Everyone! We must return to our home! The god of chaos and light, Ama-Nyx Tarthoth is furious with us for entering his realm!"_ With that, the other barbarians directed their mammoths back to the time portal before it closed. Soundblaster though _That was easy_ before he turned around and headed back to the Autobots who were staring at him in amazement.

The Autobots could only gape at Soundblaster before Ironhide said "Soundblaster, how'd, how'd ya convince them to return to thar place that they came from?" "Simple, they thought that I was their god, and I told them to go home otherwise they'd face my wrath" said Soundblaster. "Phew, it's a good thing that you're on our side, Soundblaster" said Huffer.

Later, as the Autobots were heading back to base, Optimus said "There were no Decepticons around, but someone or something must have caused that time warp." "It still might have been Berserk and that device that I was telling you about earlier, Optimus" said Soundblaster "But, the portals only work if the user is nearby and not far away." "True, but then again, it could have been a freak event" said Optimus. _I guess that he's correct. The Vok were experimenting on this planet a long time ago. It's possible that they were creating time portals to go with the energon and that bizarre flying island_ thought Soundblaster. "Say Optimus, I may know who would be able to figure out what happened" said Spike while riding inside of Optimus "Chip and Teletraan-1."

Back at base, the Autobots were surrounding both Teletraan-1 and Chip as the wheelchair boy said "Teletraan-1 should solve the mystery, Optimus Prime, with the right input" as he punched in calculations. "You do it, Chip." Beachcomber said "Like if you need geology-type info, hey, just call on yours truly, Beachcomber. I dig projects that don't require conflict, ya know." Soundblaster looked at Beachcomber and thought _Even though he has been here only a few days, I really hate how he talks. It's more annoying than some of the things that the talkative Bumblebee from the last dimension has done._ "And if you need a true scientist to explain Beachcomber to you, don't hesitate to call on me, Perceptor." "Thanks Perceptor, you too, Beachcomber. I could use lots of help" said Chip. Just then, Teletraan-1 went off, warning about another time warp. "Not another time warp!" exclaimed Wheeljack. "That's precisely what Teletraan-1 is registering" said Optimus "Try to find the location, Chip."

After punching in a few commands, Chip said, "Better make that locations, Optimus Prime. We've just picked up two new time warps!" "Two time warps?" said both Optimus and Wheeljack at the same time. "Ok, now I know that Berserk is not behind this" said Soundblaster "It's hard enough to salvage enough parts to make one device to travel between dimensions, let alone two." "What makes you say that, Soundblaster?" asked Chip. Soundblaster looked at Chip and said "Most of the parts used to build that device that allows for my family and I to travel through dimensions won't be available until at least 2011, so it's close to impossible to find all the parts in…what year is this again?"

As some Autobots departed for the two different locations, Soundblaster stood outside the base and looked to the sky. _Pulse would be able to help with what's going on. I need to find her on Dinobot Island_ thought Soundblaster before he transformed and flew towards Dinobot Island. Little did he know of what was happening to the island as he flew to the prehistoric place.

Warpath, Beachcomber, Ironhide, Perceptor, Smokescreen, Trailbreaker, and Optimus Prime headed for Dinobot Island not too long after the two time warps were taken care of. They soon passed through the time wave, and they found Soundblaster floating above the island. Below him, half the island was cloaked in a mysterious black substance. "What is this?" asked Trailbreaker. "It is Berserk's virus. Apparently, it reached a critical mass point, and it looks as if she is destroying the island. Something must have made her mad, or make her remember" said Soundblaster. "Is there any way that we could stop this virus?" asked Optimus. "There might be, but…I'm afraid" said Soundblaster "I could tap into another power that I have, but I might kill Berserk in the process. It is something that I wish not to do." "Soundblaster, if we don't restore the energy that the Decepticons have taken, then the entire galaxy may be destroyed" said Optimus. Soundblaster sighed, then said "I cannot be forgiven for what I must do." Soundblaster then tapped into a secret power, and his entire body became enveloped in a bright white light. He shot down a powerful beam of the light, which came in contact with the virus, expelling the darkness. There was a huge explosion as purple energy shot out and escaped to various parts of the island.

Once the smoke cleared, the Autobots found Berserk unconscious along with the Decepticons. Not too far from them, both Soundblaster's children and the Dinobots were in a dried-out tar pit. All the tar was evaporated, and the Dinobots and Soundblaster's children were unconscious. Soundblaster landed on the island along with the Autobots, then walked over to his sparkmate. He knelt down and cradled his wife in his arms. Stroking her helm, he held her tight to his body as he cried silently. Soundblaster was hurting bad, and the Autobots knew it. Optimus' spark felt sorrow for the Star Warrior as the satellite continued to weep. "Autobots, lets get the Dinobots, Pulse, and the birds back to base" said Optimus. "But Optimus, what about Soundblaster?" asked Perceptor. "He needs to be alone for now" said Optimus sadly.

_Berserk, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you. I wish that I could have done more to help you…to get you to remember who you were_ said Soundblaster through his spark. "Soundwave?" said Berserk as she began waking up. "Berserk?" said Soundblaster as he looked at his sparkmate. She looked at him and said "What happened?" He ran a servo across her helm as tears continued to run down his cheeks. "Soundwave? What happened? The last thing that I remember was that both Buzzsaw and Pulse found an energy source that would destroy the Earth. I don't know what happened after that, but I dreamt that I was with another Soundwave, but…" said Berserk before Soundblaster kissed his sparkmate deeply on the lips. She was shocked for a moment, then leaned into the kiss.

After several long moments, they pulled away as Berserk said "It feels too long since we've been together." Soundblaster smiled, then said "I'll explain everything once we get back to the Autobot base." He stood up and helped Berserk stand, then they helped the Autobots take the Dinobots and their sparklings back to the Autobot base.

Later, at the Autobot base, Soundblaster filled in everything ever since he joined the Autobots. Berserk listened, then said "So, what I had wasn't a dream? I'm so sorry that I couldn't remember you, Soundwave." "Don't fret about it; absorbing that much power corrupted your memory circuits. But, from now on, I don't want you to absorb that much power again. I don't want to lose you again, Berserk. By the way, since I have a counterpart, I need you to call me Soundblaster around the Autobots. At least that we've got the rest of our sparklings back. I just wish that we could find Ravage; I couldn't find her. I…I just want to know what happened to her over the past four million years" said Soundblaster as he looked away. "Four million years?" asked Berserk. "That's right; you and the others were trapped in the ice…I'll tell you the full story with the sparklings on another day. It's a very long story, plus, it's very late" said Soundblaster as he gave off a yawn. "You're right" yawned Berserk "We should get some recharge." With that, the sparkmates went into recharge in each other's arms, as Soundblaster's helm rested above Berserk's helm.

About a week later, Soundblaster went into space to do some solar absorption. The Autobots needed a little extra energy, and since there weren't any storms for Berserk to absorb, Soundblaster volunteered to go into space to absorb some solar rays. He had been in space for about an hour when he noticed a satellite in orbit. Straightening out his wings, Soundblaster flew over to the satellite. _So, what's a nice satellite like you doing in this part of the world? Do you take this orbit often?_ Thought Soundblaster telepathically to the satellite. Ever since his upgrades, Soundblaster has taken a liking to Earth satellites. All of a sudden, a red laser began pulling on the Earth satellite, dragging it down to Earth. _Hey, come back here! I wanted to talk to you!_ transmitted Soundblaster.

Back on Earth, at G.I. Joe's headquarters, both Breaker and Flint were listening to what Soundblaster was saying to the satellite. "If we don't have enough problems with Cobra trying to take our satellite, it's that other satellite talking to it. It's as if the other is trying to get its phone number or something" said Breaker. "Let's get our spy satellite away from Cobra and the other satellite. We'll look for answers once our satellite is out of harm's way" said Flint.

In space, the spy satellite was being controlled by Breaker to fly away from Cobra's ray and Soundblaster. _Hey! Come back here, gorgeous!_ Called out Soundblaster as he flew after the spy satellite, but the latter lost control and re-entered Earth's atmosphere, descending towards Africa. Following the descent trail, Soundblaster followed.

When the Star Warrior landed, he found the satellite in a jungle. Soundblaster's wings perked up when he sensed something approaching him. Soon, he saw anthropoids surrounding him. _Anthropoids? They're still around? I'd thought that they'd be long dead by now_ thought Soundblaster. The anthropoids communicated in their language, as Soundblaster replied "Hello" in their language. _"You Light Flower. Ancestors told that you return"_ said one of them. It irked Soundblaster to be called a flower, but he decided to play along. The anthropoids picked up the spy satellite, and they motioned for Soundblaster to follow. He followed them to their cave dwellings, which underwent a few changes since the caves that Jack and Una lived in four million years ago. The chief anthropoid came out, and he welcomed Soundblaster. _"It is a great honor to meet you, Light Flower. Our ancestors told of you bringing light to the world and expelling the darkness caused by the flying mountain_" said the chief. Soundblaster knelt, then said to the chief _"I met your ancestors long ago. They were intelligent and were friendly to the Maximals."_ One of the anthropoids began howling, and the chief howled back. The chief turned to Soundblaster and said _"Enemy sighted in forest. We bring back for ceremony to honor gods." "I would like to see these enemies myself. I'm curious on why they would come here." "Then, we take back for questioning, then we offer to gods"_ replied the chief.

It didn't take long for the anthropoids to bring back a woman, an indian, a ninja, an old man, and some people dressed in orange. Soundblaster approached then, and knelt before them. The anthropoids have also brought the spy satellite as well, painted in yellow paint. "Who are you?" asked Soundblaster. "More specifically, who are you?" asked the woman. "I am Soundblaster" said Soundblaster. "I'm Lady Jane, this is Spirit, that's Macintosh, and the others are part of Cobra" said Lady Jane. "Who is Cobra?" asked Soundblaster. "Cobra is a bunch of dirty, dishonorable, no-good snakes that want to take over the world" said Lady Jane. Soundblaster looked at the Cobra minions and said "So, I take it that you're human Decepticons. And the others are human Autobots?" "I know that your name sounded familiar. You're the spy for Megatron" said the white ninja. "That's Sound_wave._ I'm Sound_blaster_, an Autobot if you will" said Soundblaster. "These fools must think that you're a god as well as the satellite. The blinking lights on the other one are flashing red, making them think that it's angry" said Macintosh. "At anyone we know?" asked Lady Jane. "Let me put it this way: If you've got anything against human sacrifice, now's a good time to leave" said Macintosh. "I'll talk to them" said Soundblaster as he got up and walked over to the chief.

"_Chief, there's something important that I need to talk over with you"_ said Soundblaster. _"Yes, what is it, Light Flower?"_ asked the chief. Soundblaster knelt, and then said to the chief _"The smaller god is a young one, and he doesn't quite know who's our friends and who's our enemies. I wanted to take him down here and explain the mortal realm to him, so he can have a deeper understanding. He doesn't know who to trust, and who to be angry with down here…at least, not yet. I will have a talk with him and explain to him that the ones tied up are our friends."_ With that, Soundblaster got up and picked up the satellite. He turned it off, placed it back down, turned to the chief and said _"I just finished explaining him that the ones tied up are our friends. However, they do not belong in this part of the mortal realm. I will escort them back to their real homes and I will take the smaller god with me. He needs to see other parts of the world still."_

The chief then gave a command, and they released the prisoners. _"Thank you, Chief"_ said Soundblaster _"I will escort these outsiders back to where they came from. Goodbye." _With that, Soundblaster extended his tentacles and picked up the Joes, Cobra, and Macintosh. The anthropoids waved goodbye to Soundblaster as the Star Warrior headed out into the jungle.

* * *

"Put me down, you overgrown walking metal flower" said Lady Jane. "I am not a flower!" snarled Soundblaster as he continued to walk further into the jungle. "Hmm, I couldn't help but see that you resemble some of the gods that my ancestors worshiped" said Spirit. Soundblaster laughed, then said "I wouldn't be too surprised. About four million years ago, I came to Earth with the Maximals and the Predacons, which are the descendants of the Autobots and Decepticons. The primitive ancestors of you humans liked the Maximals, and the Maximals became friends of two of the children of the anthropoids: Una and Jack. They were pretty intelligent, and the Maximals taught them a lot of certain things, like how to fight, make tools, and a few things about levers and pulleys." "What happened to the Maximals and the Predacons?" asked Spirit. Soundblaster looked a little bit sad, then said "All of the Predacons were destroyed, but one great Maximal warrior, Dinobot, died in the final battle on Earth. He was one of the greatest warriors that I've ever known. He went down with the Decepticon ship, the Nemesis, four million years ago. I escorted the Maximals to outer space and back to Cybertron, but…" he fell silent for a moment, then said, "I went into hibernation in the Antarctic. My family was there; all except my first-born daughter Ravage. I tried searching the Earth, but I couldn't find her. I just wish that I knew where she disappeared and where she died. I want to find her body before I leave this place with my family."

"How do you know that she's dead?" asked Lady Jane. Soundblaster sighed, then said "I can't see a sparkling, a baby transformer if you will, surviving on her own for four million years alone. I just don't see how." "And you say that I have dishonor, Lady Jane" said the ninja. Soundblaster glared at the ninja and said "If you ever make a remark like that again, I'll crush you."

Loud engines were heard as a small platoon of tanks and jeeps drove towards Soundblaster. Soundblaster extended his tentacles as Lady Jane said "Soundblaster, don't! They're with us!" Soundblaster paused, then retracted his tentacles. A man wearing a brown shirt and orange/brown camouflage pants jumped out of the jeep. Soundblaster placed the humans on the ground and the satellite as he said "The next time that you guys have a falling satellite, make sure that it doesn't fall in this area." With that, he transformed and flew away. As for the Cobra troops, G.I. Joe arrested them.

_Author's note 2: I watched the 'G.I. Joe: A real American hero' and I couldn't help but notice on how the anthropoids in that episode with the fallen satellite looked a lot like Jack, Una, and the rest of their tribe fro 'Beast Wars,' so I bridged a connection here. For Soundblaster's 'god' name with the barbarians, I did some research on some older gods that controlled darkness, chaos, and light. In this world, the Maximals, Predacons, and Soundblaster were used as inspiration for when the anthropoids created their gods. And yes, I couldn't resist that scene from 'Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen' scene with Soundwave being naughty with the satellite. By the way, I did look up the names of the dinosaurs that appeared in "Dinobot Island: Parts 1 and 2." I wanted to be as accurate than just say "the dinosaur."  
_


	7. Enter the Jaguar

_Author's note: I do not own Transformers or Mortal Kombat._

It was a rather busy day at the Ark, as the Autobots were installing detection panels under Wheeljack's command. "These detection panels are what we need to keep us safe" said the scientist. "You do realize that you have me, don't you?" said Soundblaster. "Yeah, but you're with your sparkmate all the time. Anyway, watch on how these sensors react to metal" said Wheeljack as he touched the panel, causing the alarm to go off "Not bad, eh?" "Excellent, Wheeljack" said Optimus "The decepticons won't find it easy to slip by that." _Yeah, but are you forgetting that the Decepticons have Laserbeak and Buzzsaw? They could just fly over the panels_ thought Soundblaster to himself. "Optimus Prime! Come quickly! It's Dr. Fujiyama, the famous scientist!" shouted Cliffjumper as he ran to tell Optimus. Optimus, Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Soundblaster followed Cliffjumper to Teletraan-1 to receive the mysterious call from the scientist.

"Yes, Dr. Fujiyama?" said Optimus as he spoke to the doctor over Teletraan-1's video feed. Dr. Fujiyama bowed, then said "Sorry to intrude, Optimus Prime, but I am in need of the services of you and your Autobots." "For what reason, doctor?" asked Optimus Prime. "To guard my latest invention for when I present it to the world" said Dr. Fujiyama. "Exactly what is it that you've come up with?" asked Optimus. Dr. Fujiyama looked around, then asked, "Could the Decepticons eavesdrop on us?" "Depends on what dimension these Decepticons are from. This one, no" said Soundblaster as Ironhide looked at Soundblaster and said "Shut up, flower-bot." "I am not a flower!" snarled Soundblaster in irritation. Ironhide then looked at Dr. Fujiyama and said "Aw, it's not too likely." "Nonetheless, I fear to speak. My invention is a special robot" said Dr. Fujiyama. Soundblaster looked unimpressed, but Pulse looked curious. "What?" said Optimus. "At the risk of seeming boastful, it is the greatest robot ever created by man," said Dr. Fujiyama "Which means it is (laughs) primitive by Autobot standards." "So? These guys at this base are primitive to my family and I, but you don't see me strutting around like a proud peacock" said Soundblaster. All of the Autobots glared at Soundblaster, then Optimus looked back at the screen and said "My curiosity is aroused. We will come, doctor." "Oh, splendid" said Dr. Fujiyama "Splendid! All the top scientists of the world will be on hand for the unveiling." Optimus then bowed at Dr. Fujiyama as the doctor bowed back before Teletraan-1 ended the service.

"Heh, imagine Autobots playing nurse-maid to an Earth robot" said Wheeljack "It's probably nothing more than just a glorified wind-up toy." "Nevertheless, we'll go only if to make sure the Decepticons don't get their hands on it. Let's roll" said Optimus. Soundblaster then talked over on his spark-bond to Berserk _Reminds me of that scrapped Project Damocles when I hacked into the U.S. military system. It seemed like an interesting project, but it was considered obsolete by Decepticon standards. But, my so-called 'Dark Pulse' attack is a pretty good copy of that project._ Berserk communicated back _When you hacked into the U.S. military system, you didn't look at some of the femme drawings on the internet, have you?_ Awkward silence met Berserk as she communicated back _Consider me hacking into your processor the next time you sleep, Soundblaster._

Later, in Japan, the Autobots were at the unveiling ceremony for Dr. Fujiyama's invention. "Dr. Fujiyama's do-hicky is under that drape" said Ratchet. "If it walks, it probably needs a long extension cord" laughed Wheeljack. Ratchet laughed, then said "I wonder if batteries are included?" They both laughed, then Wheeljack said "When they turn it on, it'll probably blow the lights." "If you want, I could blow up the lights for you" said Berserk. "Hey, Berserk. What do you think of what will happen with Dr. Fujiyama's invention?" asked Ratchet. "I don't know. I know that I was once a drone for the Quintessons before I had that virus rewrite my systems. I then destroyed the Quintessons and most of their planet before I escaped, so hopefully it won't become like me" said Berserk. Both Wheeljack and Ratchet stared at Berserk in shock as the femme walked off to meet up with Pulse. "Remind me to not get on Berserk's bad side" whispered Ratchet to Wheeljack. "Yeah. But then again, with a name like 'Berserk,' she _is_ a walking malfunction. Just look at her sparkmate; he's more of a femme than his wife is" said Wheeljack as the two laughed. Just then, Optimus walked by and said "Knock it off, you two. We're here to guard the robot, not make jokes at its expense. The same goes for Soundblaster and Berserk." As Optimus left, both Wheeljack and Ratchet resumed their jokes. "Getting back to Berserk and Soundblaster, just look at their sparklings. They more look like their pets than their kids" laughed Ratchet. "Yeah, and look at their femme, Pulse. Makes you wonder on how drunk they were on the high-grade when they conceived her" laughed Wheeljack. Pulse then walked over and said "For the record, both Berserk and Soundblaster are my grandparents, and not my parents. Sure, my antlers may make me look silly, but I was able to hear everything that the two of you said. And, even though I may be nice most of the time, my sire was in fact none other than Shockwave from an alternate dimension, so he taught me everything about torture, dissection, and how to make a transformer suffer in the worst ways possible while keeping them alive. So, if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut." That statement from the femme shut both Wheeljack and Ratchet up.

Dr. Fujiyama then got onstage and announced to the crowd "Gentlemen! What you are about to see is state-of-the-art robotics!" He then motioned for the drape to be lifted, which exposed a female ninja robot. The crowed gasped and were in awe at the robot. "This, gentlemen, is the first female ninja-robot built by man! I have named her 'Nightbird!'" The scientists then said "Magnificent! Tremendous! Awesome! Unbelievable! Very Impressive!" "What is a ninja?" asked Optimus. Soundblaster then looked at Optimus and said "You don't have Cyber-ninjas here?" Spike then said "An ancient Japanese warrior capable of amazing feats of skill and daring." "Yeah, I read about them. Ninjas were deadly assassins" said Jazz. "A Cyber-ninja is a Cybertronian ninja. I knew of a few from my dimension, and Pulse is a Cyber-ninja as well" said Soundblaster.

Somebody from the crowd then asked "Why build a robot ninja, doctor? Isn't that rather dangerous?" "Nightbird has been constructed to demonstrate to the world the limitless capabilities of technology. She will expand the horizons of robotic research to assist mankind, and not to harm him. I assure you, gentlemen, she is not meant for battle or assassinations. And I have limited her powers accordingly. Now, gentlemen, if I may…" said Dr. Fujiyama as some of the doors started melting, and Decepticons began attacking the Autobots.

Rumble and Frenzy showed up and began causing small earthquakes. Berserk wrapped her arms around her, and Soundblaster asked what was wrong. She replied over the sparkbond, and Soundblaster's wings picked up in irritation. "THAT'S IT!" shouted Soundblaster as he ran over with dark matter blasting out from his tentacles as he attacked the two smaller robots. "BERSERK TOLD ME WHAT YOU TWO LITTLE PUNKS DID TO HER WHILE SHE WAS SUFFERING AMNESIA! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH PARTS TO MAKE A FLASHLIGHT!" shouted Soundblaster as he chased the two little robots around the building.

A beam of light sliced open the ceiling of the building, as the seekers got ready to pull away Nightbird. Lazerbeak flew in and began blasting Autobots, but Laserbeak flew up and shot a pillar of flame at her doppelganger. "The humans have evacuated! Autobots, attack!" called out Optimus in his battle cry. Megatron and Soundwave then entered the building, as Megatron said "I bring you greetings, Optimus Prime. Lethal greetings!" Soundblaster then stopped chasing Rumble and Frenzy as he stared at Soundwave coldly. "YOU!" he shouted before he jumped and attacked Soundwave. Soundwave was struggling to keep Soundblaster's tentacles from strangling him as he snarled "Berserk has told me what you did to her while she had amnesia!"

Dr. Fujiyama watched the battle in horror as the robots were fighting over Nightbird, before he saw the seekers pick up the ninja and fly away. _I was warned of this, but I chose not to listen. Those monks warned me not to make an imitation of that cat goddess, but still, I made Nightbird after watching her honed battle skills. I have no choice; I have to contact them and hope that they listen to reason and that they send over their goddess to find Nightbird and stop her before the Decepticons use her_ thought Dr. Fujiyama as he ran to find a phone.

* * *

Much later, after the Autobots left, Dr. Fujiyama waited for the monks to return his call. Suddenly, the phone rang, and Dr. Fujiyama picked it up. "Hello?" said Dr. Fujiyama. _"This is the Kunlun Sect Monastery. This is Liu Kang speaking. Is this Dr. Fujiyama?"_ the voice on the phone asked. "Yes, this is Dr. Fujiyama. My experiment was stolen by the Decepticons, despite to not to make an imitation of Jaguaria's fighting style" said Dr. Fujiyama. The voice on the other end was silent, before Liu Kang replied _"We will send Jaguaria over to find your experiment. However, to restore honor to Kunlun Mountain, your invention must be destroyed. This cannot be allowed to happen again."_ "But, my invention has taken years to be created. It will bring great advances to robotics and for mankind" said Dr. Fujiyama, before Liu Kang said _"Honor must be restored. Your invention has already brought dishonor to us, and for Jaguaria."_

On the other line, Liu Kang finished his conversation with Dr. Fujiyama. He then hung up and headed out of the monastery. He headed for the entrance of a sacred temple within the mountains of Kunlun Mountain, and he said to the darkness "Jaguaria, your imitation has been created by Dr. Fujiyama and has been stolen by those with no honor. Find your imitation and destroy it." A female voice replied "Honor will once be restored to the mountains."

(Note: You have _got_ to play the "Mortal Kombat" theme song for this part!)

Nightbird had just escaped the Autobots with the World's Energy Sources chip, and she was on her way back to the Decepticon headquarters on land. Out of nowhere, a dark being jumped down from the sky. It looked up at Nightbird with piercing red eyes as it growled "I have come to destroy you." Nightbird took a fighting stance as her opponent took one as well. The two of them stared at each other, and before the eye could register any movement, the two began fighting. Nightbird placed a low kick to throw off her opponent, but the other dodged and gave Nightbird a powerful leg jab in the chassis. Nightbird grabbed hold of her opponent's leg, and tossed the opponent. The other landed with the grace of a cat, then jumped and began spinning in the air. Nightbird was then met with a barrage of punches from the other's claws.

The Autobots managed to catch up to Nightbird, but what they saw was beyond what they could comprehend. Nightbird was fighting another female opponent, but the opponent looked like some sort of humanoid jaguar. Nightbird then took a slap in the face from its spiked tail, before the other opponent jabbed at Nightbird on certain spots with its claw-like fingers. Nightbird then ran forward, but the strangest thing happened! As Nightbird ran, she began falling apart. The cat warrior stood triumphantly, before she gathered up the parts, and that's when she noticed the Autobots. She reached for something that was attached to a sash made of silk, and she threw some orbs to the ground. A smokescreen was thrown up, and the Autobots began coughing as their vision was obscured. When the smoke was cleared, the cat warrior was gone. All of the Autobots looked at the spot where the cat warrior was, as Optimus said "I wonder who she was? Perhaps we'll meet again one-day and we may get some answers." Only Pulse was in the highest shock as she whispered "…Mom?"

Dr. Fujiyama was gravely disappointed that Nightbird was destroyed beyond all repair. Jaguaria gave Dr. Fujiyama a long talk on how he dishonored herself and Kunlun Mountain by building that robot. With a heavy heart, Dr. Fujiyama went to call up the Autobots that the Nightbird was return, but not in the hopes of her being returned undamaged.

"Nightbird has been returned to me," said Dr. Fujiyama as he talked to the Autobots "But I am afraid that she was destroyed in the process." "Dr. Fujiyama, do you know who took Nightbird and returned her to you?" asked Optimus. "I am sorry, but I have to keep it a secret. I took a vow to not reveal where I took Nightbird's inspiration or where I got her martial art skills. I already have brought great dishonor by creating her." As Pulse listened to the conversation, she approached the screen, then said "Dr. Fujiyama, you have got to tell me where that femme-bot lives." "I am sorry, but I cannot" said Dr. Fujiyama. "You have to! It matters greatly to me!" exclaimed Pulse. "Pulse, do you know something about that femme?" asked Optimus. Pulse looked down, then looked at Optimus as she said "I know who she is; in six million years time, she will become my mother. That mysterious femme that we saw fighting Nightbird is none other than Ravage." Both Berserk and Soundblaster stared in shock at Pulse, as Soundblaster said, "Ravage is still alive?"

Meanwhile, at Decepticon headquarters, Megatron was furious that Nightbird was taken from him. He growled in his room as he paced around as he muttered to himself "If Nightbird only came back, I would have made her a real Decepticon, and in time, my sparkmate. But, that thing interfered. But…" as Megatron paused "I did get a good look at her, and…well, only Shockwave was the only one who had a chassis as large as hers. Perhaps I can make that thing a Decepticon after I conquer the Earth."

Elsewhere, Soundwave was disciplining both Rumble and Frenzy. "But boss" said Rumble "You saw how big that chassis was. How could you expect us _not_ to look at it." "Yeah, she was even prettier than Berserk" drooled Frenzy. "Response: Enough you two! Punishment: Both of you will remain here for time being until punishment is resolved" said Soundwave. That shocked both Rumble and Frenzy as the both shouted "But boss! If we remain here, we can't see Berserk again, and that cat bot!" "Enough!" shouted Soundwave, and they both shut up.

At the Kunlun Mountains, Jaguaria (really Ravage) was looking at some ancient carvings on the walls. They had a carving of baby Ravage looking up at the sky, and there were lots of stars there. Another scene next to it had a Chinese Dragon, a goddess, and a god with multiple wings. Beneath it, baby Ravage was falling to the Kunlun Mountains. _Maybe someday, I will join my parents again in the heavens_ thought Jaguaria.

_Author's note 2: As we see, I kept Ravage alive all this time. I needed her to be an adult because this plays a huge role in the next story. And yes, Soundblaster was looking at some 'questionable' images on the internet, and Berserk is angry at him for it. I got Liu Kang from 'Mortal Kombat,' and he is a martial-arts monk._


	8. Is this a movie plot?

_Author's note: I do not own Transformers, Cloverfield, or Godzilla (1998.) And, for the record, I think that "Godzilla" should be labeled as "Zilla" since the 1998 Godzilla is not the true Godzilla. I mean, I saw 'Cloverfield' and then 'Godzilla' the next day, and I found 'Cloverfield' more believable. Does anybody else agree with me on this part?_

Weeks passed by, and Soundblaster and his entire family were still in shock that Ravage was still alive. "Alert! Alert! Autobots, assemble at once!" called out Optimus Prime over the comm link throughout the base. Pulse and the others looked at themselves, then they headed for the control room where the other Autobots were located. They ran alongside lots of Autobots; only Gears was the one walking to the control room. "Ah, wouldn't you know it? Every time I get sent to lube my cable relay, something happens" said Gears. Pulse was next to Gears when he said that, she stopped, and stared at Gears with a look of horror in her optic. Her antlers were drooped down in shock as she squeaked "You what?" Ironhide then passed him as he said "Action first Gears, maintenance later." "That's easy for you to say, your pulleys don't squeak!" shouted back Gears. "Your squeakin' is not the problem" said Bumblebee as he did a backflip over Gears "It's your squakin'." Pulse only looked at Gears before she resumed running to the control room.

"The Decepticons are attacking a mining camp," said Optimus in the control center of the Ark "We're going in to stop 'em. Autobots, transform." The other Autobots transformed and rolled out, but Soundblaster, Pulse, and Berserk remained behind. The three of them were still in shock from finding out that Ravage was alive, and they lost their fighting spirit because of it.

* * *

The Autobots didn't return until later, and they all seemed sad. "Query: What's up with the depressed mood, Autobots?" asked Soundblaster. "It's Gears, the Decepticons have him," replied Optimus "We have to find and rescue him." Soundblaster nodded, then left the base and was about to fly off when the earth began rumbling. All of the Autobots became confused, as Bumblebee exclaimed, "Look! Solar Flares!" as he pointed to a green beam of light aimed at the sun. Pulse came out, looked at the sun, shook her helm as she said "Oh no, it looks as if the Decepticons are planning to harvest the energy from the Sun." "You've seen this before?" asked Soundblaster as Pulse nodded, then said "Yes, I saw lots of star systems with planets that went dark because the Autobots and Decepticons from my timeline harvested their energy." "What makes you say that the Autobots harvested…" said Optimus as Pulse cut him off "Never mind that now! I'll explain later! Right now, we need to leave for where the Decepticons are harvesting the Sun's energy!"

Both Soundblaster and Berserk remained at the base to calm down Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. The two little birds were frightened, but their parents calmed them down as much as possible. Laserbeak was with her sire, as Buzzsaw was with his creator as the two parents had their tentacles entwined with one another. "Berserk" said Soundblaster "Do you suppose that we could ever get Ravage back to us? I mean, she was on her own ever since we've got to this dimension, but, do you suppose that we can even win her back?" Berserk stroked Soundblaster's helm as she said, "That, I do not know. It's up to Ravage to decide. Maybe, slowly, we can try to get her to remember us. We've got to try before we can even leave this place. But, if we fail, then I'm afraid that we will have to leave her behind. I'm not sure if she can even fit in with normal transformer society now." Soundblaster looked at his sparkmate, before a loud blast and a powerful rumble caused the earth to shake again. Both sparkmates held on to each other as their sparklings squawked, but then the rumbles ended as suddenly as they began. Cautiously, Soundblaster handed Laserbeak over to Berserk as he exited the cave.

When Soundblaster was outside, he looked around, then shouted, "OK, WHO TURNED OUT THE SUN?"

* * *

The Autobots were in the African jungles, Megatron stood triumphantly as his pede was on Optimus' chassis as he said "Heh heh heh. With the sun destroyed, this planet is doomed to become an icy world. Triumph is at hand, Decepticons. Destroy the Autobots!" Pulse, who had teleported the Autobots to Africa, was only staring where the sun once was. Starscream strolled up to her as he said "So, femme. Since your Autobot friends have lost, how's about becoming my femme-friend?" "Your miscalculations of this battle are impractical, Starscream" said Pulse "How can you even state that the battle is over when the real one hasn't started yet?" "What do you mean by that, femme?" asked Starscream before Pulse turned her helm away as a sudden brightness illuminated the former darkened sky. A number of the Decepticons and Autobots screamed "AAAAAHHHAAAAHHHH! MY OPTICS!" as the new sun blinded them.

Within seconds, a mysterious UFO appeared with a Predator drone on its back. The two machines transformed into Berserk and Soundblaster as the femme said "That flight was so EPIC!" "Yeah, but I think that I depleted my energy for the next three deca-cycles" said Soundblaster before he fell into stasis lock. Berserk struggled to stay online as she looked for a form of energy to keep her online, and then she noticed the energon cubes. Extending her tentacles, Berserk absorbed all of the cubes to keep her systems stable.

Megatron saw this, then snarled "No! This whole plan was for nothing! Decepticons, retreat!" before the Decepticons flew off. Berserk struggled to keep online, but her systems forced her to go into a stasis lock as well.

When both Berserk and Soundblaster woke up, they were at the Autobot base. "Huh?" said Berserk as she looked around. Soundblaster groaned as he tried to move his limbs, but they ached too much. "Good, you're awake" said Ratchet "The Decepticons are causing buildings to disappear in New York City, and we need your help." "Gah, can't move my limbs" said Soundblaster as he tried to move. Berserk tried to get up, but she wobbled and fell to the floor. "Systems malfunctioning: balance systems offline" said Berserk before Soundblaster asked "You're not going to go haywire again, are you?" "No, no. I just can't walk right or retain balance, that's all" said Berserk. Ratchet sighed, then said "Looks like that the two of you will have to remain here until further notice" as he helped Berserk up to the berth. "The two of you are to remain on the berth until further notice; doctor's orders" said Ratchet, then left to inform Optimus that Berserk and Soundblaster are bedridden for quite a while.

Optimus frowned at hearing Ratchet's words, then said "Looks like that we are on our own. Pulse is willing to help, but she has lost her fighting spirit after finding out that her mother is still alive. She is to remain out of combat until she regains her confidence to fight. I'll assign her with Bumblebee and Spike on this mission." _"Can I come too?"_ chirped Laserbeak as she flew down and landed on Optimus' shoulder. He looked at her and said "Laserbeak, this is a dangerous mission. I can't jeopardize your safety if we run into Decepticons." _"But, I want to see New York!"_ chirped Laserbeak, then Optimus sighed and said "Fine, but you are to remain with Bumblebee and Spike." _"Yay!"_ chirped Laserbeak, then flew into Bumblebee's interior. "Autobots, transform and roll out!" commanded Optimus as he transformed, and the Autobots drove off.

Hours later, Lazerbeak detected that the Autobots were heading towards Central Park, and reported it to Megatron. "So, Prime and the others are heading to Central Park, are they? Well, then we'll have to…" said Megatron before Soundwave said, "Alert! Alert! Unknown creature tunneling towards us." "Impossible! What could tunnel towards us? It must be one of those Autobots that…" said Megatron before a massive roar shook their base. A large gray rectangular head appeared as it pushed through the floor, then roared. "What is that thing?" shouted Megatron. "I don't know, but let's get out of here!" screeched Starscream as the monster came after them.

Above ground, the Autobots were driving in Central Park when the earth began to rumble. "What the?" said Optimus before a gigantic white creature came rampaging through the park. It had black eyes, some sort of pink sacs in the back of its head, a very long tail, and four arms (a very massive pair to run on, and a smaller pair attached below it.) Things seemed to be coming off of its back as it ran through the city. "What was that?" asked Ironhide. "I don't know, but whatever it is, I think the Decepticons have nothing to do with it" said Optimus. All of the other Autobots looked at the Prime as if he were nuts.

Below ground, the Decepticons raced through the tunnels as the gigantic iguana-like creature chased them. "Megatron, the next time that you plan to place your headquarters underground, don't!" screeched Starscream. "Who asked you?" snarled Megatron, before a deafening whale-like roar came from behind them. "Run faster, you goons!" shouted Scrapper as the other Decepticons continued to run. They continued to run and run and run until they came to a massive underground cavern with lots of oval-like boulders. "What are these things?" asked Hook as he inspected them. "I don't know, but they look like eggs" said Starscream. Hook looked at Starscream, then shouted, "How can some creature lay this many eggs?" CRACK! Long Haul looked around, and he saw something coming out of the eggs. "Uh, guys?" he squeaked in fright. The Decepticons looked around, and sure enough, all of the eggs were hatching. A dinosaur-like head popped out of the egg as it roared, and there were other dinosaur creatures coming out of the eggs. The Decepticons began backing up, until a deafening roar came from behind them, and they all turned around to see the mother behind them. "RUN!" screamed Megatron as the Decepticons followed him as they headed to a large underground storm drainage system.

Above ground, the Autobots were having their own problems. Bizarre sea fleas of a gigantic size were trying to bite the Autobots, so they had to blast them away as their numbers kept on coming. Pulse had to swat them away with her tail as her back cannon shot at the sea fleas, while Buzzsaw and Laserbeak kept to an altitude with Spike holding on tight to the sparklings. While the sea fleas were no bigger than a Labrador retriever, they could jump very well and bite very hard.

Within one of the underground subway tunnels, the Decepticons ran up the stairs (more of crawled due to their large sizes) to escape the gigantic dinosaur. "Who…knew…that…this…city…had…a…monster…infestation ?" panted Megatron. "I…warned…you…that…this…was…a…bad…idea" panted Starscream. "For…once…I…agree…with…you…Starscream" panted Megatron before the ground began rumbling again. The ground began to push upwards as the gigantic lizard made an appearance by borrowing upwards. The Decepticons began running again, before a gigantic paw crushed both Bonecrusher and Scavenger. The Decepticons looked up to find a gigantic white monster roaring at the dinosaur, before the dinosaur roared back. The white monster charged toward the lizard (and stepped on Reflector, Long Haul, Scrapper, and Mixmaster in the process) before the two titans began to battle one another. The Decepticons fled in the mean time, but not alone. Several dozen sea fleas dropped off the white monster and ran after Decepticons.

The Decepticons had to blast away the sea fleas, but as they passed one of the subway stairways, a small herd of the baby dinosaurs came running out. The baby dinosaurs began attacking the sea fleas, and the sea fleas attacked them. Taking the opportunity before them, the Decepticons decided to escape while the monsters were distracted, but some of the sea fleas that weren't battling the baby dinosaurs chased after the robots.

In Central Park, after a very long battle, Optimus and the other Autobots collapsed from exhaustion from battling the sea fleas. "How…can…this…day…get…any…worse?" asked Optimus, before the Decepticons came charging at them and crashed into the Autobots. "Funny running into you, bucket head" said Ironhide. "Ha ha ha. Spare me the humor, Autobot, but us Decepticons are currently up against an opponent who has proven to be far more deadly than you factory rejects" said Megatron. "Why, have you seen a gigantic white monster around here?" asked Optimus. Megatron stared at Optimus for a moment, then said "Funny that you should say that, but we have. However, as it turns out, that wasn't the only monster that we've met around here. We've also been running away from a gigantic dinosaur and hundreds of her offspring, not to mention some sort of weird bugs." "Like these?" asked Bumblebee as he held up a dead sea flea. "YAAAAHHHHHHH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Megatron as he jumped up and held on tight to Optimus. All of the Autobots and some of the Decepticons couldn't help but stare at the warlord, as he held on tight to Optimus. "I appreciate you showing affections for me, Megatron, but now's not the place" said Optimus in a flat voice. Realizing what he was doing, Megatron let go and looked down in shame.

Pulse looked around New York as she moved her neck around, then looked at Megatron and asked "Since I've never seen New York before, just what exactly have you changed about it?" "Well, we removed the Empire State Building and replaced it with one that you would find on Cybertron" said Megatron. Pulse stared at the Cybertronian building, shook her head, then said, "That has got to be one of the ugliest buildings that I've ever seen." All of the Autobots and Decepticons looked at Pulse and Starscream asked "How is that building ugly? You came from Cybertron, haven't you?" Pulse shook her head as she said "No, but I did see it once before it was destroyed in my time. The buildings were either made of a very lustrous metal, or were even made out of glass. They all reflected the sunlight and starlight, and it seemed as if the buildings were made out of crystal." She then looked sad as her neck drooped down as she said "Of course, Cybertron was destroyed soon afterwards." "Were the Decepticons responsible for Cybertron's destruction?" asked Bluestreak. Pulse shook her head as she said "No, but Megatron was partly to blame. The Autobots were the main ones responsible." The Decepticons took one look at the Autobots, before they began laughing. "Pulse, just how is it that the Autobots were responsible for Cybertron's destruction?" asked Optimus. Pulse looked at him, then said, "It was because of Sentinel Prime that he corrupted the Autobots, which led to the destruction of Cybertron. He was also responsible for destroying countless organic planets. I saw my parents die as they sent me back in time to correct the corruption, but since I saw my Mom in this world, I don't know if I will even be born in the future" as she began to tear up.

A loud roar caught all of their attention as the Autobots and Decepticons looked towards the city to find the white creature battling the gigantic dinosaur, before the white creature used one of its arms to punch the lizard into the Decepticons' new skyscraper. The skyscraper collapsed on the lizard, as the creature let off a cry that was cut short. The white monster let off a roar, before it walked towards the sea and dove into its depths.

"Finally! Those monstrosities are gone! Now we can finish turning New York City into New Cybertron!" announced Megatron as he stood up triumphantly. "Wrong. You're going to rebuild the Empire State Building as some of us are going to rid the city of these small monsters that you mentioned" said Optimus as he got up. "Are you trying to be the dominant one in decisions, Optimus?" snarled Megatron as he got in Optimus' faceplates. "Just what are you trying to get at, Megatron?" said Optimus in an angry voice as he leaned towards the Decepticon, his face in Megatron's face. "You know as well as I do. Just what were you thinking of not calling me the next morning?" snarled Megatron. "I told you, Elita needed me to go shopping with her for some new armor and upgrades. She needed me to make a few decisions and to tell her if the new armor looked good on her" said Optimus as he narrowed his optics at Megatron.

"Does anybody want to repair the Empire State Building as these two argue, while the rest of us eradicate the smaller monsters from the city?" suggested Pulse. "I consider your suggestion logical" said Soundwave as he got up, as the Decepticons and Autobots left their two leaders argue.

* * *

After Ratchet and Wheeljack repaired the destroyed Constructions, the medics and Constructicons repaired the Empire State Building as the others split up to exterminate the monsters. Pulse went with Jazz, Rumble, and Frenzy as they scouted some of the subway tunnels. "So, how come a hot femme like ya' is so down in da' dumps?" asked Rumble as he looked at Pulse. She looked at Rumble and said "It's all because of my Mom; I recently found out that she's alive. I've thought that she died a long time ago, but…now, I don't think that she even wants to get back with my grandparents. Grandpa did explain how he tried to find her a long time ago, but…he has his doubts. My grandparents don't know what to do to get my Mom back, and I'm afraid that they'll leave her behind when we leave this world." "Hey, that means that we could set her up with Soundwave! Just imagine if she's our mom!" exclaimed Frenzy. "Um, how come you're back there?" asked Rumble to Frenzy as Pulse narrowed her optic. "Simply enjoying the view from back here. Seriously Rumble, just stand where I am and you'll see what I am talkin' about" said Frenzy. Rumble walked to where Frenzy was, looked at where Frenzy was staring at, then said "Hey, you're right! We've got a perfect view of this femme's…" as Pulse shouted "Well, it appears that thanks to you two perverts, I've found my will to fight again!" as she stood on her hind legs when something happened! Two long blades popped out of the sides of her forearms (on all four of them as she stared down at the twin Cassetticons.

Throughout the entire subway system, the Autobots and Decepticons heard Rumble and Frenzy scream something about a crazy femme that was worse than the tunnel monsters.

It was 1:28 in the morning when the Autobots and Decepticons finished blasting the sea fleas and baby dinosaurs. They got back to the Empire State Building, and they found the Constructicons, Wheeljack, and Ratchet placing the finishing touches on the building. "Done! As much as I hate to admit it, working with the Constructicons wasn't as bad as I'd thought that it would be" said Wheeljack. "So, does this mean that the Autobots and Decepticons are at peace?" asked Pulse. A number of the Decepticons and Autobots laughed, before Ratchet said "Not by a long shot. There are still a lot of things that both sides disagree on, but perhaps someday both sides may live in peace." Pulse's antlers lifted up (her version of a smile) as she nodded her head and said, "Well, I'm glad to hear that. I just hope that it doesn't lead to the destruction of the universe like it did in my timeline. But…" as she looked around "Where are Optimus and Megatron?" "Still arguing in the park when I was looking down at them when I was constructing the spire on the building" said Wheeljack. "Just what are those two arguing about?" asked Spike. At this point, all of the Decepticons looked down at Spike, looked at each other, then said at the exact same time "You're too young to know."

* * *

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry that I didn't call you the next day" said Optimus. "And, I'm sorry that I embarrassed you like that in front of Elita and her femme friends" said Megatron. "Yeah, about that. I still receive calls from Chromia, Arcee, and Moonracer. Of course, Elita one picks up the call, she hears what they say on the line, and the next thing that I know, I'm covered in bruises and I wind up sleeping on the couch" said Optimus. Megatron thought for a moment, then said, "I could see you choosing between Arcee and Elita, but not the others. I mean, I've seen them, and both Arcee and Elita are tied for the most attractive femmes…of course, I still think that all of the Autobot femmes could be hotter as Seeker femmes, but we all know how hard it is to find one of those, now do we?" "Tell me about it; I sometimes find my crew with some magazines that feature seeker femmes when they should be on monitor duty, and I chew their audios off. By the way, what did happen to the seeker femmes? The day that the war started, they all disappeared" said Optimus. "You'll have to ask Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp where to find them. They're the ones who know where to find the planets where the femme seekers inhabit. A lot of the Decepticons are pining Starscream and Thundercracker to at least tell them where to find the femmes, hence why those two are so much on edge all the time. If Starscream were to become leader, the other Decepticons know better than to annoy the Decepticon leader" said Megatron. "What about Skywarp?" asked Optimus. "He just teleports out before whoever's asking him can finish their question" said Megatron "Believe me, I met this cute seeker before the war, and I'm trying to get her planetary coordinates from Skywarp because he's the only one who I know who won't lose his temper." "Let me guess, that femme is Starscream's sister, isn't it?" asked Optimus. "Well, yeah. Even though she's Starscream's sister, you won't believe how attractive she is! We even have a lot in common" said Megatron. "MEGATRON! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T WANT MY SISTER TO BE YOUR SPARKMATE?" shouted Starscream as he flew into the park.

The rest of the Autobots and Decepticons showed up in the park, as Megatron was strangling Starscream. "So, have you finished your argument with Megatron?" asked Pulse to Optimus. "We have. Megatron and I finished apologizing for an old argument that we had for a long time" said Optimus. Pulse nodded, then said, "Well, I'm glad that's over. Can we go home now? I couldn't help but notice that Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, Spike, Rumble, Frenzy, and Bumblebee are already in recharge, plus I'm pretty tired myself. You'll be surprised on how fast Rumble and Frenzy could run." "You mean, they were running from some of those monsters?" asked Optimus. "No, they were running away from me. They were staring at me, but not in the way that I wanted them too" said Pulse as she lowered her antlers in irritation. "Query: How long have you chased Rumble and Frenzy?" asked Soundwave. Pulse placed a servo where her chin was, then said, "About sixty times around the island in the subway and storm drain systems. You'll be surprised how many dinosaurs and sea fleas ran away from us while I was chasing those twins." "So that's why there was so many stampedes of those things running up from underground" said Trailbreaker.

Both Decepticons and Autobots talked together for a little while more before they departed ways. By the time the Autobots got back to base, they saw Soundblaster was up drinking energon on a berth with Berserk snuggled up next to him. The both of them looked as if they were drinking some of the high-grade energon, and Soundblaster looked towards the Autobots, raised his energon cube, then blacked out. "Normally, I love hanging around my grandparents, but this time, I'm happy that I was with you guys" said Pulse as she cringed, as some of the Autobots nodded in agreement.

A few days later, Teletraan-1 detected some sort of weird energy signatures coming from a canyon. "Optimus, what do you make of it?" asked Bumblebee. "I don't know Bumblebee, but let's investigate it before the Decepticons do. Autobots, transform and roll out!" commanded Optimus as he and a number of the other Autobots transformed and followed him.

They drove across the desert, until they came to the canyon. "Those weird lights are coming from that crevice, Optimus Prime" said Spike as he got out of Windcharger. "Wow! Those lights are hotter than a cybertronic laser flare" said Ironhide as he held up his arm to block the lights from blinding his optics. "Man, if I could put on a light show that cool, I'd dazzle multitudes of music-lovers" said Jazz. "Hot, cool, or whatever. While you motorized mumblers talk, I'll check out those lights" said Cliffjumper, as he got closer to the canyon's edge. "Take some readings first, Cliffjumper" said Optimus as he grabbed a hold on Cliffjumper's shoulder "Those crystals could be dangerous. I'd wish that Soundblaster, Pulse, and Berserk were with us, but Berserk is sick and needed both Soundblaster and Pulse to take care of her."

"All the danger that you can handle is already here, Floptimus Prime" screeched Starscream as he stood behind Optimus with a few other Decepticons. "Starscream! It's a trap!" called out Ironhide. "Brilliant deduction. Decepticons, fire!" ordered Starscream as the Decepticons began attacking the Autobots.

While the Autobots were fighting the Decepticons, Soundblaster and Pulse were checking up on Berserk. She had been very moody lately, and she was on the constant search for energy. As Soundblaster and Pulse continued to run some scans on her, Laserbeak was playing with Buzzsaw. The two siblings were having a practice battle, when Laserbeak let out a pillar of flame from her mouth. Buzzsaw squawked, then looked up at his sister. _"Buzzsaw, I'm so sorry"_ she chirped. _"That's ok, sis. That was cool on what you did"_ chirped Buzzsaw as they both heard the rumblings of engines. The Autobots returned to base, but…something felt off to Laserbeak. Curious, she flew over to them and looked at each one of them as she perched on a cable that hung from the ceiling of the Ark.

Later, Optimus was trying to punch in a few commands in Teletraan-1, and he said "Bumblebee, come here. The computer won't respond to my invoice. Bumblebee, I'm speaking to you" to Ironhide. Laserbeak cocked her head and chirped. She flew down and chirped to Optimus _"Optimus, why you call Ironhide 'Bumblebee?'"_ "I meant 'Ironhide' naturally," said Optimus "I wanted to ask him when Teletraan-1 was checked out." Laserbeak cocked her head, before Pulse came over and said, "I just can't understand it. Both Grandma and Grandpa were here one minute, and when I turned my back, they were gone. I was sent out for some energon, and when I came back, they weren't here." "Femme, when was the last time Teletraan-1 was checked out" asked Optimus. Pulse just stared at the Prime, then said "Optimus, are you ok? You're acting off." "Uh, well, during the battle earlier today, I fell down into a canyon, and it rattled my circuitry" said Optimus. _"Did one of the Decepticons happen to drop something on your helm on top of that?"_ chirped Buzzsaw. "Why, uh, yes. Yes, that's what happened. That bumbling idiot Starscream also dropped a large rock on my head" said Optimus. "I find your explanation logical" said Pulse as Teletraan-1's alarms went off.

"The outer-perimeter alarm!" exclaimed Spike. "But, all Autobots are already inside" said Windcharger. "That's not entirely true; both Grandma and Grandpa are missing" said Pulse as the screen showed a second Optimus driving towards the base. "What the? It's Optimus Prime!" said Jazz in shock. "It's amazing! He looks exactly like me. Let him in" said the Optimus inside the base. "But…" said Sam as Optimus said "He's obviously a Decepticon imposter. As soon as he's within range, shoot him down!"

It didn't take long for the second Optimus to enter the base, as all the Autobots had their guns ready. As soon as the doors opened, Laserbeak looked at him, and the next thing that the second Optimus knew, he had a happy little sparkling nuzzling his helm as she perched on his shoulder. "Now Autobots! Destroy the imposter!" commanded Optimus as Pulse exclaimed "Wait! He has Laserbeak with him!" "Then, don't hit Laserbeak" said Optimus as Pulse looked at him and said "After you fell and when Starscream dropped that rock on you, did you happen to have a rockslide crumble on you as well?" "Hold your fire!" said Ironhide as he got in front "No shootin' until we determine who is for real, and who isn't." "Well, it looks like you all made it back safely" said the Optimus with Laserbeak on his shoulder "I'm relieved." "And, where have you been all this time, Prime?" asked Ratchet. "Lazerbeak attacked" said Optimus as Laserbeak squawked in shock. Optimus looked at the bird and said "Not you, the other Lazerbeak" as the bird calmed down. "Anyway, Lazerbeak attacked, and I fell into a ravine and…what's going on?" said Optimus as he saw the second Optimus behind Ratchet "Is this some kind of game?" _"I love games!"_ chirped Laserbeak _"Can we play 'Charades?' Daddy is very good at that game."_ "I'm afraid it's no game. He says that he's Optimus Prime" said Spike as he pointed to the Optimus behind Ratchet. "Which would mean that I'm an imposter" said the Optimus with Laserbeak on his shoulder. "You can't talk this way out of this one. Every Autobot knows that I am the genuine Optimus Prime" said the Optimus with the Autobots.

Bumblebee walked over to Teletraan-1 and said "Teletraan, you're the only one who could tell us which Optimus Prime is Optimus Prime" as he pressed a button. "Detailed comparison forthcoming" said Teletraan-1 as the computer scanned both Optimuses. After the scans, Teletraan-1 said "Both subjects identical, therefore both are Optimus Prime." "But there can only be one real Prime. We've got to set up some tests of our own" said Spike. "I welcome the challenge" said both Primes at the same time.

There were several tests, which consisted of laser rifle sharpshooting, racing, and other tests. Afterwards, the Autobots were back at the base as Spike said "I guess that we struck out on the tests." "Hey guys, Teletraan-1 detects more activity at the energy crevice. The lights are glowing more and more intensely." "I'll say" said Ironhide "They're reaching critical temperature. We've got to stop that reaction before the whole area explodes." "Autobots" said both Primes as Ironhide said, "Hold it! Until we get your identities unscrambled, I'll give the orders. Autobots, transform and roll for the energy crevice." What the Autobots didn't know was that the Decepticons were amplifying the energy readings of the crystals, making Teletraan-1 give the wrong readings of the crystals' real energy levels.

* * *

At the crevice, Ironhide said "Autobots, transform!" "Be on guard; we could be heading into another Decepticon trap" said the Optimus with Laserbeak on his shoulder. "We'll spring any traps that need to be sprung" said the other Optimus. Just then, the Decepticons sprang from their hiding spots and began attacking the Autobots. Laserbeak took off and hid, cowering from the blasts. "Decepticons! Autobots! Hold your fire!" announced Starscream after a very long battle. "Did you have a blowout in your boxed brain, Starscream?" said Thundercracker "I've got an Autobot right…" "I said 'Hold your fire!'" screeched Starscream as he fired a warning shot into the sky. "I challenge the leader of the Autobots, the great Optimus Prime, to a one-on-one battle to the finish" said Starscream. "How are you going to know which one to take on?" asked Ironhide. "Ah, this is the one that I will destroy" said Starscream as he pointed to an Optimus. "Alright, so what happens when one of you wins?" asked Trailblazer. "The loser and his troops must leave the area immediately and forever" said Starscream. "Agreed, lets get on with it" said Optimus. "Then let the contest begin" said Thundercracker. The two then started in the battle, and they exchanged blows until Optimus blew up Starscream.

Laserbeak popped out of her hiding place, and saw Optimus destroy Starscream. She screeched in fright, then flew fast to the Optimus that did not participate in the battle. Optimus petted the little bird as Trailblazer said, "Listen guys! This one just destroyed the number two varmint, so he must be the real Prime." The other Optimus looked down at Laserbeak, and then he asked "Laserbeak, you've been with me ever since the other Optimus showed up. Why did you pick me over him?" Laserbeak looked up at Optimus and said _"I could sense the difference in your spark. Yours is kind."_

"Laserbeak, come here and join the Autobots as we investigate the crystals" said the other Optimus. Laserbeak shook her head as Optimus said again "Laserbeak, why must you stay with that imposter?" Laserbeak looked afraid, and curled up tighter to the other Optimus. A sound of loud jets was heard above, as Soundblaster and Berserk returned from wherever they were. They transformed and landed, as Soundblaster looked from his left to his right before he asked "Query: What is going on?" "Well, you see, there's been two Optimus Primes around, and this one here just proved that he's the real one" said Jazz as Soundblaster looked at him and said "And just how were you able to do that?" "Oh, we ran a few tests, but they failed, and this one here just proved that he's da real Prime by destroying Starscream" said Ironhide. Soundblaster then walked over to the Optimus that was with the Autobots, and he did a quick scan on his processor. Soundblaster shook his head, then looked at the Autobots and said "This one is a fake! I can sense that this one is being controlled by Megatron." "Why should be believe you? You're still a Decepticon" said Ironhide. Soundblaster looked really annoyed, then he asked "So, Optimus, have you had any weird dreams ever since your arrival on Earth?" "Only that I had a tiny version of Megatron ripping out my spark" said Optimus before he added "But, why does that concern you?" "Mmmhmmm" said Soundblaster before he walked over to the Optimus with Laserbeak and asked "And for you, have you had any weird dreams when arriving on Earth?" Optimus looked ashamed as he looked away. "It's embarrassing" he said. "Come on, you could tell me" said Soundblaster. Optimus sighed, then said, "I've been having this terrifying nightmare where this tiny purple flying t-rex keeps on blowing my head off. I also had this weird dream where a mechanical blue gorilla takes out my spark and puts it with his spark. I was flying with him afterwards for a short time, and then he placed my spark back in my body." Soundblaster nodded, then he looked at the other Autobots.

The Optimus with Laserbeak muttered something, as Soundblaster looked back at him and said "What was that, Optimus?" "I said, I…also woke up screaming from time to time" as he looked away in shame. All of the Autobots looked at each other, then said, "That's the real one!" Just then, Windcharger came driving up and transformed "Guys! Those crystals are dangerous! They're colorium crystals! I landed on a pile of them, but luckily, I transformed just in time! They destroy all electrical machinery on contact, but since I was in my car mode, my rubber tires insulated me from harm." All of the Autobots looked back at the false Prime as Windcharger said "Megatron constructed a false Prime to lead us into a trap, and what's more, he's also got Spike!" "Pure drivel" said the false Optimus Prime "Megatron has obviously reprogramed Windcharger's logic circuits to mislead you all. There is nothing that will harm us in the crevice. Soundblaster and his entire family were also proven to be Decepticons that were working on the inside. Follow me and we'll give Megatron a taste of his own medicine." What the false Optimus didn't know was that Soundblaster extended his tentacles, and hooked them up to the false Optimus' processor. Over the next two minutes, both the false Prime and the Star Warrior were silent, before an earsplitting "GAH! MY AUDIOS AND PROCESSOR ACHE! WHAT IS THAT FLYING MOUNTAIN MADE OF? SUPER POWERFUL TELEPATHIC ROCK-CONCERT STEREOS?" "I found where the shouting was coming from!" shouted Berserk as she pointed to a mountain, which was really the Decepticons headquarters in disguise.

The mountain began taking off, as Megatron shouted, "You won't catch me, Prime, but here's something to catch if you can!" as Spike was free-falling to the earth from the flying mountain. All of the Autobots watched in horror, but Laserbeak began flapping her wings and she flew as fast as she could. "Honey, when did Laserbeak learn how to fly so fast?" asked Berserk as she watched her sparkling fly off after Spike. "I have no idea" said Soundblaster as he watched Laserbeak catch Spike, and then brought him safely to the ground. "Laserbeak, you saved me" said Spike as he hugged the bird tightly. She chirped happily, as the Autobots turned to the Optimus clone as Ironhide said "Now, what are we going to do with him?" "Allow me" said Soundblaster as he tossed the fake Prime into the air, and then blew him to bits with his dark energy beam. _I always wanted to do that_ thought Soundblaster to himself.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't hang on to Megatron, guys" said Spike. "Aw, don't worry. We'll nail him next time" said Ironhide. Spike then turned to Optimus and said "Is it really you, Optimus Prime? I mean, really?" "Yes Spike, this time I am definitely me, or I…myself. Or whoever I am" said Optimus. _"Yep, that's the real Optimus. He always makes me laugh"_ chirped Laserbeak happily. "So, why were both you and Berserk out the whole day?" asked Ratchet. Soundblaster rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at his pedes, as Berserk looked away, before they both looked at each other, then back at Ratchet as Berserk said "Well, it's because…I'm…pregnant." All of the Autobots looked at Berserk, as Soundblaster said "Yeah…I got her pregnant, and she didn't want to tell Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, or Pulse right away. She felt kind of awkward about it." "Oh great, just what we needed: another whiny sparkling running around the base" grumbled Gears as the others laughed for a moment, before they headed home.

* * *

"Ok Decepticons, we need to devise a plan so we can defeat the Autobots" said Megatron as he and his Decepticons were on board their underwater ship at their sea base. "My plan is to drill a hole to the Earth's core and collect the energy at the center. Of course, the Earth will explode, but we shall escape on a space bridge to Cybertron, while the Autobots perish" said Megatron. "That has got to be the stupidest plan that I've ever heard" said Starscream. "Of course you would say that, Starscream" said Megatron "Like any of your suggestions have worked." "Neither have yours" said Starscream "Let's review some plans: You tried to turn New York City into New Cybertron, but we got attacked by monsters, then there was the time when we blew up the sun, but we found that femme and that spacecraft can recreate stars, you tried to destroy the Earth by bringing Cybertron in Earth's orbit…" "Ok, ok! I see your point" snarled Megatron "Just, how are we going to defeat the Autobots?" "I wish that we had that hot panther femme who defeated Nightbird. She could be useful on our side" said Starscream as Megatron shouted "Starscream, you're a genius!" "I am?" said Starscream. "We'll find that femme, and make her ours!" shouted Megatron as he pumped his arm up into the air. "If we find her, does that mean that you'll finally stop bugging me on finding my sister?" asked Starscream. Megatron laughed, and then said "No." Starscream just grumbled, as Rumble whispered to Frenzy "Hear that Frenzy? We'll get that femme with the extra-large chassis for our ship!"

Back in China, adult Ravage was meditating. She was focusing her energy as she thought back to when she encountered Nightbird. She opened up her eyes, and got up. Some of the things that happened on that day bothered her, and she was unable to concentrate on a lot of things. A doubt had been placed in her mind, and it was feeding off her chi and energy. She walked through the temple until she came to ancient carvings in the wall. She stared at them as she thought back to when she was young.

She placed a paw on one carving that had her falling from the heavens, as a dragon, a goddess, and a powerful god were designed on it. The gods had cast her out of heaven, but she had no idea why she was cast out. Living in the mortal world was cold and cruel, but she learned many joys and sorrows that went with life. She looked to the next wall carving, and it had her as a baby looking up at the sky as a star fell out of the heavens. Ravage tried to remember why she was looking up at the sky that night. That falling star meant something, but she had forgotten long ago what it meant.

Ravage was staring at the carvings for hours when Liu Kang walked in and asked "Sensei Jaguaria, what bothers you?" "It's my past" she said "I fear that it comes back for a final test; a test where I may get admitted back to heaven. For far too long, I was forced out of the heavens and I made this mountain my home. The gods are coming back to cast judgment on me to determine if I can be allowed back in heaven again. I wish that I knew why I was cast out of the heavens, but…the answer escapes me."

At the base, Megatron was making some calculations on how to recruit the panther warrior, before he screamed "Argh! How can we get that femme on our team?" "Hmm" said Starscream as he looked at the long wall of ideas by Megatron, before he spoke "Perhaps it is best that we wait until an opportunity presents itself." "No! The time to act is now!" shouted Megatron as he shouted, "Decepticons, I need to learn the location of where this femme warrior lives!"

In order for Megatron to find the femme, he got Soundwave to search for the femme as well as Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak. _Task: Finding where she lives. Response: Here we go_ thought Soundwave as he tried searching for the femme.

Weeks passed by, but Soundwave couldn't find the femme. As he continued searching for her, he managed to find where the Insecticons lived. "Megatron, I have not found the femme, but I have found the Insecticons" said Soundwave over a comm link to Megatron. _"And why should I care that you found those pesky insects?"_ barked Megatron over the line. "Answer: Using Bombshell's Cerebro Shell, we can put the femme under our control" said Soundwave. "_Hmm…well, we do need the Insecticons for another plan as well. Fine, we'll get the Insecticons for this plan, and then, we could use the Insecticons to control the panther femme…if we find her first"_ said Megatron.

* * *

_Author's note 2: For the scene where both Optimus and Megatron are arguing in Central Park, I'll let your imagination do the reason why they're arguing. I've read a lot of fan-fictions where both Megatron and Optimus had some sort of past relationship, so I kind of wanted to play on that angle._

_With Pulse chasing both Rumble and Frenzy around New York, I just had to put that in to show how little those two respect femmes, elders, and anybody else. You do not make Pulse angry if you know what's good for you._

_When Soundblaster questioned both Primes, I made both Megatron and Optimus have different memories of when Predacon Megatron did to them in the past during Beast Wars. He nearly killed Optimus (and change the entire universe's history in doing so) while he took Megatron's spark to make himself stronger. Optimus still has memories of Predacon Megatron trying to kill him, which makes him have nightmares and he sometimes does wake up screaming, thinking that he died. I made Optimus' screams loud enough to wake up the entire base (as to display how bad the nightmares were.)_

_For when Megatron was talking with the Decepticons on what the next plan should be, and how to get Jaguaria, I wanted Starscream to have a few ideas (he is the second-in-command, so he should contribute some things to the Decepticon cause. And, Megatron has had plenty of bad ideas before, making him the reason to blame for a lot of things. In fact, in a lot of G1 episodes, I found Megatron's major flaws to be NOT listening to both Starscream and Soundwave when he SHOULD be listening to them. Am I right? Please leave a few comments about this.)_


End file.
